


Alpha by Command - Aftermath -Settling in

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Alpha by Command [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Beta Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: An Alpha at home should have lots of Benefits…, Dean thinks…An Alpha at home should be less stressful, Sam thinks…But of all things, their Alpha is a little bit different, actually, he is very special in many, many ways…





	1. Chapter I of Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I have promised it... ^^! (not sure if i am happy about that, but i did promise...)
> 
> For new Readers, you might consider reading part I first but it should be able to follow this part anyway as well.
> 
> As usual there is no Beta and i have not magically turned into a native yet... ^^P  
I hope you have fun but be Aware of no real Story line and looooots of mistakes...  
*wave*

Alpha by Command Aftermath SPN FF  
(Settling in)

Once more Dean lifted the small figurine, holding it into the Alpha direction to see the Wings appear again.  
Over the months the older Winchester had become obsessed with this triggering toy he had hold close to and in his control ever since Dean had figured this interesting ‘side’ effect after they had collected it at that Postal Service Centre.  
He had even gone so far to forbid Sam to use the small golden piece in that special occasion they had taken it for. Not to mention in any Spell whatsoever. Instead Dean had started to wear it on a leather band dangling around his neck like a key for some special place.  
Sam had some great jokes about that in his head but kept them all to himself for now.

They had fought about the older ones decision though, but in the end Sam had stepped back and looked for, a very complicated but working alternative to finish the given Job.

The younger Winchester was still stunned by the Alphas patience, not once had he said a word about Dean playing this childish game, forcing Castiel’s wings out and ordering him to hide them again only to repeat this annoying actions over and over, seemingly never getting tired about/over it like a child with a new toy.

Although the Alphas self awareness and assertiveness had grown tremendously over time, the typical Alpha Behavior that would have been expected to come with it, still had not.  
Castiel remained a calm and consistent guy, always waiting and asking for approval and permission when developing something new that hadn’t been framed in its rules just yet.  
And Sam sometimes was worrying that Dean was taking advantage of the compliant nature of their still adjusting Alpha even though Castiel was learning pretty fast and well all together.

Sam watched from the Library entrance as Dean used the golden totem once again, grinning in some childish excitement as the Wings, with a slight fluttering sound, appeared once more, having the Alpha to awkwardly turn his head to get a better look for himself.

“Up!” Dean ordered and Castiel followed, easily lifting the feathery addition to his body for his Master to see what ever he was looking for.  
Over the last months the Alpha had developed complete trust towards the Beta Hunter.

Master Dean had not hurt him, and only very carefully examined the structure on his back.  
And they had, although Sam had still insisted on the not touching rule, figured some very nice and pleasant use of this addition to the Alphas body, wings the Brothers had called them.

It felt pretty nice to have Master Deans hand roaming the inner side of it and Castiel had learned that he was very sensitive where these things were directly attached to him.  
They were heavy, and the Alpha had developed a liking in resting them on the older Humans shoulder, or to have them held by Dean in some other way.

So far though, and a bit to Castiels ongoing insecurity and irritation, Dean still remained the only one seemingly interested in him in a more physical way.  
But it had become something the Alpha did enjoy very much developing this nagging guilty feeling for wanting something more belonging all and only to himself.  
It was taking more and more effort for the blue eyed to bury these selfish thoughts and to remind himself on his position, which he easily could forget being treated that differently for the first time in his Existence.

Still, Castiel couldn’t avoid imagining more and more often on how it would feel to have Master Sam caring for his ‘wings’ just the same as Master Dean did, and having Master Sam to allow him to be closer.

But Castiel wasn’t complaining, this was the best he ever had and he tried desperately to not break it apart and ruin it in any possible way.

“Ok put them down. And can you fold them a bit to the side, like this?”  
Dean ordered/questioned, showing with his arms what he was actually looking for while Sam was silently smiling at the other men’s so familiar interaction.

# ***

There were still so many things to learn in this new life and sometimes the Alpha was struggling even though he wasn’t saying anything.  
Especially at night Castiel became restless, and although it probably had been a decision made out of good intentions, to give the Alpha his own room, the blue eyed didn’t like to be in it all by himself and somehow locked from his ‘current’, his now actual Masters.

At first Castiel had though this to be his long overdue Punishment for his claiming attempts towards Master Sam but over time he had figured that owning a space all to oneself was just something his Owners were used to.  
Each of them had his respective own place to stay at as well, although most nights the Betas did share and stayed together in one room or the other, something that Castiel so desperately wanted to have as well.

He also had come to understand something else, now that he was able to tell night and day apart Castiel had realized that he actually didn’t need much sleep for himself, but really enjoyed to be close to his Owners during their time of rest.  
That slow revelation had already started while being allowed next to Master Sam during the nights at these Motels a few months ago after the two Beta’s had found him, as the Winchesters had explained to Castiel by now.

\----------

His Masters and some of their Actions and Behaviors still remained a mystery to Castiel.  
For example, although he had understood that they would not create pups, that they would not to be bred, he could scent very clearly and often that Sam and Dean still seemed to try. It was something Castiel did not understand, why the Betas would continue to breed without any successful outcome anyway.  
Sexual joy and pleasure, although Master Dean had tried to explain it, was still a concept that Castiel had difficulties understanding.

\----------

Once again the Alpha listened to the subtle moans coming from behind the closed door he was guarding most of the nights just to be as close as possible to his Caretakers and Owners.

# ***

Dean stretched his sore limbs as he tiredly walked into the library, his first steaming coffee of the day already in hands.  
It was way to soon to be awake and still the dark blond Hunter was the last one to roam the bunker.

Sam was leaning at one of the wooden tables as his Brother joined him.  
It didn’t take long to figure what Sam was staring at in that still ‘nightly’ hours of the day.

“…another huh…?”  
Dean sighed, looking at the piled sheets and cushion carefully stocked in one of the Library Corners.  
“Well…, he is getting better.” The dark blond added, approvingly nodding at the newly built nest erecting within their home, right before he took a sip of his hot drink…

Building these places of rest had become a habit their Alpha had not given up on and actually intensified since they had him brought ‘home’ to the bunker.  
Castiel was building nests, he was creating them everywhere.  
There was one at the armory that Sam had declined to remove after the last time and the memories of a completely devastated Alpha watching him with wide, irritated and begging blue eyes.  
Another Nest had grown in Deans personal Cave, and even at the hallway connecting all of their rooms, the Alpha had set one up.

These things had started quite small but lately they had expanded drastically. Enough though to even become a logistical problem with all the missing blankets, sheets, pillows and shirts the Alpha was using in his strange creations he was bringing up all around the bunker.

“We should talk to him…” Sam considered, just a little bit worried, to be the one having to take care of this issue just again and also still urging to have the Alpha understand that this wasn’t his job to do anyway, that he wouldn’t need to.

Dean had somehow more easily adjusted to that specific peculiarity of their Alpha, not really caring but keeping an eye on it never the less.  
Sam had even caught his Brother actually inspecting some of the nests and checking in on them although, of course, he had denied it right after, pretending that he was missing something that he had just looked for.  
His lies had always been the lamest when caught in the act, and of course, Sam knew that for a fact.

# ***

Castiel was learning incredibly fast.  
By now often even overcoming Sam in his lections.  
It was as if the Alpha was trying to make up for all the time he had missed in his life before.  
Every book, every topic that was given to Castiel he eagerly approached right the moment he had the allowance, which the Alpha was still patiently waiting for every time Sam called for ‘class’.

It had started slow though, Sam had to fight for every small step at the beginning, with the Alpha being way to sceptic and skittish around him, questioning each and everything of/about the younger Hunters doing and obviously waiting for something to happen, probably something bad.

It had been nerve wrecking and complicated and so damn frustrating to move in slow motion, making two steps forward and fife back.  
But slowly, very slowly Sam had found a way to communicate with the tormented Alpha.  
A way that wasn’t his Brothers but a way they both could life with, and more important it was a way Sam was actually perfectly fine with.

He didn’t need to order or to command.  
He didn’t need to push or force Castiel in any way.  
And Sam was so proud and happy to see, be part of the Alphas progress, and to watch the other dark haired working with that child like curiosity and excitement that Sam had though he had lost over the years and which was now sparked again, actually in both of them.

\----------

Castiel wasn’t just an Alpha they had figured over their research after this unexpected and even for the Hunters unusual encounter at the Post so many months ago. They had figured out that ‘their’ Alpha actually was more of a complete new species of ‘Monster’.

About a month after the Attack at the Postal Office they had found some fitting Texts and Information somehow describing all of Castiels attributes and specific Features and Abilities…  
With delight Sam had red the Lore to his suspicious Brother, stating that they might have gotten Hands on something called an Angel.  
Sadly though, it hadn’t been the only Information they had gotten from their material.

According to the same texts that were talking about Angels in any possible Context, these supposedly heavenly Creatures didn’t come without a huge down side, they came with some really ugly counter Parts.  
In their Case, the Hunters had figured, after finding evidence and descriptions about their Attackers as well, that from now on, they would have to deal with Demons as well...

It was one of the Reasons why Sam wasn’t the only one training and teaching their Alpha…

# ***

Dean had been careful at first. He needed to know the limits before going too far and risking anything.  
Angel or not, Castiel was still an Alpha and he had proven to be a fierce one in times of need.

But even though he had tried, the blue eyed had not obeyed to the Hunters orders to attack him, instead, ducking away and looking to the ground every time Dean had actually given the command.

The turmoil in the Alphas mind had clearly shown on his face as he had tried to figure out which of the contradictory signals he should have listened to and follow.  
Much to Deans pleasing and annoyance, Castiel was struggling with going after him the most.  
But it was also making training the Alpha a little bit difficult, because it wasn’t just the Order to Attack that Castiel denied to react on.  
The blue eyed wasn’t even trying to protect himself when Dean was coming at him.

After the Hunter had landed a full forced punch at a not moving Alpha, staring up at him with his damn blue eyes, Dean had felt horrible and decided that they would have to start from the absolute base.  
What ever it had been that had Castiel fighting the way he had that day at the Post Office, it obviously wasn’t something he could activated or reenact at any point.

Over the next weeks and months Dean had started with small exercises. Easy One on One combats which they had to go through in slow motion to have the Alpha willingly participating.

It had become very clear over time that Castiel, being Alpha, had more power than the dark blond Beta. That he was faster and already granted a higher strength.  
It was just slightly hurting the Hunters Ego…  
But the Problem was something else.  
Dean knew already that Castiel was an Alpha and the Hunter could figure the given Abilities of this preference without difficulties.  
What he could not estimate was the Power of that ancient Creature, an Angel, which Sam had explained their Alpha was, and what they had gotten a glimps at, a little while ago.

\----------

“OK once more, I attack, you fight me off.” Dean ordered, Castiel already nodding before the Hunter had finished his sentence.  
Over the last weeks and months they had found into a simple way of communication.  
Dean commanded, and the Alpha easily followed, still eagerly trying to please, and thankful for these clear lines with at least one of his Masters.

\----------

The Hunters attack was fast and he was serious this time.  
Deans hit had the Alphas face turning, more out of the unexpected impact than actual strength, even though Dean was given his all.

Castiel wasn’t moving further, just turning back and looking with wide irritated eyes at his Master who was already preparing for the next punch, this time aiming right for the Alphas throat and his eyes showing again that he wasn’t playing around.

\----------

The kick against the back of his knee had Castiel going down, without support slamming to the ground, barely dodging the next kick towards his head.  
But Dean wasn’t stopping, his attacks becoming more and more serious, closer to a real fight and coming without a break.

A slight twitch on the Alphas lips, a tiny rumble, finally coming from the other one had Dean very satisfied and encouraging him to intensify his efforts to go for it, because the Beta figured that he was close to finally break the barrier of restrain.  
He was close to get what he wanted, to see the guy he had seen fighting for Sam.

# ***

“CASS!!!”  
Sam yelled, staring in panic at the scenery he had just walked into.

His Brother was spread out on the ground, unable to get up, his teeth showing and snapping, while he was clearly overpowered by the Alpha kneeling on top of him, snarling, eyes glowing and his hands tightly holding Deans wrists above the Hunters head and leaving marks on the Beta already.

Immediately Castiel reacted at the younger Masters voice, his head snapping up, the blue glow stopping and his hands leaving his other Owner, freeing the hold as he was hastily stumbling away and up to give Dean room.  
He looked terrified about what he had just done.

“….I didn’t ....meant to…I didn’t…” Castiel started stuttering in his own panic, pushed by Master Sam’s disapproving and afraid look, and Master Dean laying on the ground, maybe even hurt.

“Oh get it together both of you.” Dean suddenly mentioned, slowly getting up and grunting from the sore feeling of the Alphas impact.  
He might had gone a bit to far the Hunter thought but saved the information he had collected right now.

Castiel was of course still clumsy in his actions, uncoordinated and obviously untrained, but damn he was fast, and what ever he had in hidden strength and weird energy he was using it…

Dean needed a moment to balance, and in order to hide it he was patting down his jeans as if to clean some not existing dust off of it.

“We’ve just trained Sam, nothing to complain.” Dean stated, stepping a bit closer to their Alpha and patting the guys shoulder.  
“That was good…” He simply said before allowing his Brother to take over and have Castiel for whatever Sam was doing with him.

\----------

Dean watched as the Alpha, still a bit unsure and once more looking back to a sassily winking Hunter, followed out of the old men of letter workout room, as usual one step behind Sam who was leading on.

It was the moment they had left and couldn’t be seen anymore that Dean actually needed to support himself on the wall in his back, sighting and finally letting out the breath he did not know he had held back.

The green eyes widened as the rush of arousal and adrenaline suddenly flushed his body.

# ***

“Have you really just trained?” Sam had to ask, knowing by now that Castiel wouldn’t lie to him, which was a nice change compared to talking with Dean who, just like Sam was so damn well trained in lying his/their way through because of their line of work.

The blue eyes lowered to the ground and the Alpha started a bit fidgeting in discomfort of his obvious nervousness.

“I….I didn’t want to hurt him.” He promised, already pleading for forgiveness while lowering himself to that seemingly tiny bundle Sam hated to see this otherwise gorgeous Alpha in.  
Although he wasn’t happy with whatever had happened in that trainings room, it was obvious that Dean probably had some doing in it as well.

“Cass, he is ok.” Sam tried to sooth the nervous guy in front who was kneading his fingers.  
“He had probably worse on Hunts.” Sam suggested, not really being sure himself since not having a close up look as his Sibling yet, and since he had seen the irritation in his Brothers eyes.  
Dean had been really staggered but at least he had moved and Sam would check on his sibling later on.

For now he wanted for Cass to calm down and relax again.  
Sam wanted to have the Alpha as comfortable as he seemed around Dean, and the younger Hunter was accepting that there was some jealousy playing along in this wish of his.

“How are you?” Sam tried to change the subject realizing the slight bruising starting to bloom on the Alphas face. Dean must have punched the poor guy pretty hard and Sam was frowning about that.

Sam reached for the Alphas face, his fingers gently caressing the reddened skin on Castiels cheek bone as the blue eyes finally looked up, locking with the younger Winchesters.  
“I am sorry. He can be a bit serious in his actions.”  
Sam smiled apologetic as the Alpha was already healing under his fingers, the bruises suddenly starting to disappear.

“Are…are you doing this?” Sam stared with widened eyes but with his fingers still remaining at the spot.  
But the Alpha just looked at him with these ‘cursed’ open, trusting, questioning blue eyes that Sam was dreaming about in/at some nights.

Had done so for quite some time now…

“…Do you want …me serving…you?” Castiel suddenly questioned, his deep voice insecure and worried, the Alphas unsure if he had red the situation correctly.  
It was still something he had difficulties with whenever interacting with his Masters.

\----------

Like being hit by lightning Sam flinched away, shocked and startled about his own behavior, but once again irritating the Alpha and making him believe that once more, he had done something wrong and definitely misread the situation.

Sam was cursing internally. He was wondering why it was so damn complicated and difficult for him to be around the Alpha who didn’t do anything wrong and just tried to get his approval…, and why his Brother seemed to have no problems with that at all.

“Master…Sam?” The deep Alpha voice got the Hunter out of his self-loathing.  
“Am I repulsive…?”

# ***

Dean’s legs were still shaking and his heart still beating in his ears.  
That had been intense, he thought over and over, completely unused to that kind of handling outside of a real fight, a real threat that Dean still couldn’t feel from the Alpha, their, apparently, Angel.  
Even though he had been pinned down, forced to the ground and easily overpowered by a ‘Monster’, all, the trained and raised Hunter could feel was his damn twisted excitement, arousal and desire he had sworn to not give in too.

Sometimes Sam could be so prudish.  
But Dean had made a promise and was more or less intending to keep it.  
Even though it was getting more and more complicated by the day…

# ***

Many concepts were still confusing to Castiel, many interactions difficult but his Masters had shown nothing else than patience and a tremendous will to help him whenever he had asked for it.

There were so many new things in his life now, things Castiel had never thought off or about before, not even known about at all.  
But with it there came a certain heaviness in his mind and heart, which the Alpha had not expected or had felt before.

Breeding had been easy.  
With nothing to really care for, with nothing to worry or decide on, no matter how limiting and bad it had felt at some times, it had been easy.  
And although Castiel had wondered about ‘his’ supposedly pups, the Alpha had not felt that kind of need ever before. He was desperate to make it work, to please his Masters, desperate to stay, to be allowed around them, still just a little bit insecure about a send away to come. For the first time in his Life the Alpha, Castiel, was holding to something important, something worth protecting and keeping safe, to look for and care about.

But due to that new ‘twisting’ and uncomfortable concept of closeness, the Alpha was feeling anxious, worried and distressed at almost any time, and especially about anything that was involving his new Masters.

He still wasn’t allowed to lay with the Betas, not allowed to stay close at night and as strange as it was, Castiel was feeling that he was missing out on that, that he was not really welcomed with the only thing he knew about taken from him.

Master Sam had explained to him that this shouldn’t be what was defining him but the Alpha couldn’t understand. There wasn’t much else he could be of use here anyway.  
Castiel growled in sad frustration as he passed the Brothers Bedroom door before he settled near by, preparing for the night to stand and wait till morning.

Master Sam’s irritated look and the unanswered question still lingering in the Alphas mind as he rolled himself into a ball…, again feeling this urge to make this exact place a Nest to stay in/at.

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter II of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do not make it easy to get any progress done but at least they move on…
> 
> So, ^^!, I apologize for still not having a real story but much inside complication and ‘drama’?...  
This is no Beta and I am not native but sill I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter II of Aftermath

“Dean!” Sam urged as subdued and silent as possible.  
He was somehow tense and acting strange since the Afternoon.  
“Dean!” The younger one tried again, only being answered with a slight grunt coming from the other side of the bed.

Sam had thoroughly checked on his stubborn and very fidgety Brother before, and he already knew about the two huge, brightly blooming Bruises on Deans Back and Shoulder as well as the pressure signature on his wrists.  
But it was the chest Sam was aiming for right now.

“UNGhh…fffuuuck…!!” Dean jerked up at the unexpected and very painful impact from a poking finger right to his currently very sensible body spot.  
“DAMN it…!!!!” The older Winchester hissed in pain suddenly more or less fully awake.

“Oh good your up… I want to talk.” Sam stated emotionless and unusually ignorant at his Brothers discomfort.  
Dean knew that this meant for the younger Beta to either really be pissed or that he was actually struggling.  
That Sam had woken him like this however would be an issue to be addressed later on again.

For now though, Dean simply eyed his Brother for a short moment before settling back down, surrendering to what ever Sam would need to get off his hear and mind. 

# ***

Things are so complicated and hard to process, to understand and follow.  
The Rules are so much different being allowed so close to his Masters now, having to interact with them on all those new, additional situation that are overwhelming for the Alpha at least…  
Castiel tries he tries but he is struggling.

And at those nights when he is awake, guarding, waiting in front of his Masters door he is thinking, and thinking really hurts…  
It had never hurt that much as he had still been restrained, captured in his limitation and blocked from the ‘outside’ world, lulled in by those drugs, as it had been explained to him.

And as hard breaking as it is, but at some times the Alpha wishes that back, wishes to just get lost in that cloudy mind of nothingness, this place with no wants, no needs and care…, just this cozy, easy nothingness of sorts…  
When he had just been brought out to breed, to be milked by any kind of Omega, sometimes taking his pleasure, sometimes just physically being there before he would have been send back into that comforting darkness of an empty, blurry mind…

But now, in those nights, waiting, worrying, now Castiel thinks, he thinks about his Masters, the things they do, the things they say, the things he sees.  
The Alpha thinks about what Sam has taught him, explained over all those books with all those letter, at the times they had just sat in silence in that big room, both of them deeply lost in some of the texts Castiel couldn’t get enough of.  
The Alpha thinks about Dean who can be excitingly intense in his actions and words…, who can be so soft when he kisses, which Castiel really enjoys, not understanding it to be wrong at all….  
And the Alpha thinks about the older Beta stirring him, pushing him to that anger state that had felt almost as good as kissing his Master before…, but which has Castiel a bit afraid of his own sudden fire he had feels burning within…

The blue eyes scan the elegant hands. He can grant pleasure with them, Castiel knew, but there is this memory of him ripping those creatures apart and even hurting Dean.  
Castiel is confused and irritated about all of those new and mixed up sensations and feelings…  
And he thinks about those nights alone and than Castiel doesn’t like thinking about every thing at all…

Again the blue eyes start glowing without as the Alpha focused on his hands again. A slight tingling, a sizzling feeling crawls into Castiels fingertips as his hands start to glow as well, this time in a warm, golden light.

The Alpha stared, his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He was changing and it was terrifying, it was irritating. Castiel hastily shook his hands, hoping for the glowing to stop, trying to shake it off somehow, like a bug that had bitten him.  
A strange whimpering sound of desperate urge and dislike escaped the Alphas throat as the glowing wasn’t disappearing right away, leaving Castiel to increase his efforts as he was sitting alone on the Bunker hallway in front of the Winchester Brothers room.

# ***

“What THE…. I told you he would struggle with this stupid do not touch BS of yours. It is what he knew all of his life….! “ Dean sounded angry and he probably was but Sam was still consistent in his decision, yes Cass did know only that and it was the whole problem.  
But the younger Hunter didn’t want the Alpha to feel completely diminished, he wanted that expected change in his life to be as smooth as possible but he might had underestimated that trained purpose a little to much.  
Sam had hoped for Dean to have some ideas but now he wasn’t so sure about this anymore.

Castiels deep, insecure voice was still echoing in the Hunters ear, and his less intelligent or elegant reaction was haunting him.  
But it had him hit so suddenly, first the question to be bred again and than if he thought the Alpha to be repulsive, of course he was not, hell far away from that, but Sam had missed the chance to make that perfectly clear at that moment.  
Probably another of his stupid, inexcusable mistakes he had made around the Alpha in their life now.  
Although being absolutely sure about doing the right thing here, Sam was shaken and unsure and struggling in his decision, getting all the opposite signals from both Dean and Cass, at least this was what it felt like.

Dean suddenly sighed, turning on his side and rolling a bit more to his ‘little’ Brother.  
“I get what you are trying here.”  
“I really do, and it is the most correct thing to do…” The older Beta reassured the tall guy next to him.  
“Man, that’s who, how you are… And I really love you for that… I do.” 

“But?” Sam questioned suspiciously, knowing there to be a downside coming up.

“…Just…maybe, take it a bit more lightly.”  
Dean nudged Sam to cheer him up and get him out of his heavy mood.  
“He really likes you, and I’m pretty sure that this isn’t changing that easily no matter what…, you know…you try.”  
“… just be a bit less that strained all to good you and try to enjoy having an Alpha around…” 

“Dean.”

“…Just saying…, he wont break down when you actually allow yourself to get involved with him a bit more ‘personal’…”

“What did you do?” Sam hesitated, immediately seeing through that change in his Siblings tone as Dean had realized that he might had said to much.

“Dean!? What did you do?” Sam growled just a little bit but enough to make it count.

“Jeeeeeeez nothing, nothing bad…”  
“He is just curious…, what do you expect me to do, deny it?” Dean tried to defend himself in a really stupid way, joking, questioning this to be a bad, stupidest idea and he looked a bit flabbergasted at the sounding ‘OF COURSE IT IS’ Sam was giving him in return.

“Wait, Was this what had happened during training? That’s why you have these?” Sam punched at his Brothers bruise to show his anger.

“ARghhh…!!”  
“WHAT THe….NO! Damn it…” Dean was gasping at the newly stinging on his Chest.  
“We just…, making out…kinda…”  
“He really likes that…” Dean tried to defend himself in a really bad manner.

“That is not helping you right now!” Sam could still only growl but he wasn’t angry about Dean betraying him in some way, he was just angry for his Brother overstepping the set rules and leaving him in the dark while again using their Alpha.

“Sam…he is fine with that.”  
“You can not apply Human rules on him…”  
Dean tried again but Sam only shook his head in disgust.  
“Yeah, tell yourself that…”  
Suddenly he wanted out of the room. It just felt so friggin wrong to Sam who had experienced to loose control and decision over his life in different manner but still thought that he could relate to the ‘Angels’ Situation.  
And he just wanted to believe that any decision the Alpha made was out of his own will, but he knew better than that, for now Castiel was still acting on that long imprinted, trained and raised Pattern of an abused Creature, Human or not.

It was just wrong and it was frustrating that Dean didn’t seem to accept that…

As Sam ripped open the door, almost running into the hallway he was stared at from the ground, the blue eyes of a curled together Alpha watching him with worry and curiosity.  
And this picture was even worse…

“Cass?...”

# ***

The Alpha looked up in terror, his eyes wide as he was staring up at his younger master while hurriedly hiding his hands behind his back.

At least his blue orbs had returned to normal in all of that turmoil.

Sam was frowning, the Beta as well looking a bit surprised and irritated at the Alpha sitting right in front.

“What…?” The younger Hunter wanted to start again but was reminded on what had him ‘storming’ onto the floor and out of the room right now, ignoring the odd situation up front but slamming the door in his Back.

It wasn’t uncommon for the Alpha to stay, to keep in front of the room they were staying in/at. It was still a bit embarrassing and odd but most of the times when Sam had watched the shadow passing the closed door, knowing it to be the Alpha guarding, eh had always felt calm and safe, often smiled before turning back to Dean and finally falling asleep.

But seeing the Alpha sitting on the cold ground, his eyes looking up in fear about being caught like this, as Sam believed it to be, was heartbreaking and it left the Beta Hunter feeling guilty. He should have stopped that behavior long ago, probably the first time he had realized it, instead of taking advantage of it and allow himself to get comfortable with it.

“Cass…” Sam repeated with that pity in his voice that had Dean spinning in circles whenever used at him.

“I…don’t…I didn’t do anything, I was just…., waiting…” Castiel tried to apologize, realizing it to be a weak attempt and shutting up again.  
He could scent the anger and slight distress vibrating off of his Beta Master.

“Come.” Sam ordered, still driven by anger about his Brother breaking the rule and actively using the Alpha for his own twisted and sometimes insatiable overboarding libido.  
And although Castiel was looking a bit insecure at the closed door he knew his Master Dean behind, he finally got up and followed just as ordered and like he was used to.

\----------

Sam listened to the footsteps right behind, the silently but constant rhythm of an Alpha, an Angel, obediently following him, trusting him, waiting and asking for any command, any plea coming from his ‘Master’ to fulfill anything anyway possible.  
Sam felt guilty just thinking about that.

He needed to make this right.

Only at the Angels Room Sam finally stopped and waited for Castiel to catch up.  
The tall Beta tried a smile but it was vague and unsteady due to his own thoughts and questions.  
But the Alpha was sensible, he was good, great even in reading even this small sign of insecurity and it had him struggling as well.  
Castiel hesitated as his Master stopped in front of his room. He hesitated to get closer and carefully scanned Sam’s expressions unsure on how to proceed right now.  
Although the blue eyed Alpha didn’t expect the younger Hunter to harm him in any way by now, he still was indefinite in some of the Betas attempts, still getting unclear signals from the younger Winchester.

“You shouldn’t stay out on the floor and just….wait for us to wake up again.”  
Sam tried, opening the Room Nr. 15 to gesture for the Alpha to step in.  
“You really can stay in your own room.” Sam explained, his voice softly and his smile not binding but honest.  
Still the Alpha hesitated, suspiciously looking in that small, simple arranged Chamber.  
It wasn’t a bad place, it wasn’t dirty or inappropriate it was Luxury compared to what Castiel had been in all of his life before…, and still this room was…

Sam finally acknowledged the helpless, lost and doubting look on the Angel who was looking around in seemingly great discomfort.  
“I…don’t …” The Alpha tried his first attempt of giving his own Opinion, and although Sam was listening with interest Castiel shied away, again lowering himself again and hunching over in that horrible posture of a beaten dog…

Sam suddenly was torn…, Dean’s words to not overdo it, clearly echoing in his head.  
“You…don’t want to be in your room?” The Beta Hunter finally, softly questioned, watching as the Alpha nodded slightly.  
“Why is that?”  
Sam watched the Alpha fidgeting a bit before giving word in his sad, deep voice.  
“…It… it is lonely…” Castiel finally dared, hunching over even more, again waiting, in an old reflex, waiting for some punishment for speaking out so inappropriately.

Sam sighed, once more having done something wrong in his attempts to make it right. Why wasn’t he listening to begin with, why was it just so difficult, the Hunter wondered in his hurt ego and feelings.  
There had to be the right balance between getting physical at any time, and just liking the Alpha, allowing him to choose without pointing at the only given options…

For a moment the Beta closed his eyes, needing to collect his thoughts, wondering why it was so complicated to figure that out, to find the right way. Why he was struggling with those damn emotional things so much more than his Brother, especially as it comes to the Alpha.

“…would you like to… stay with me again?”  
Sam had to force out this question, taking a lot effort in trying to ignore the bitter taste in his guts and mind constantly reminding him that he would take advantage in some way at least…

But the tall Winchester managed a smile in time for Castiel to look up at him, obviously surprised beyond believe as he did dare to nod once more…, urging Sam to immediately add that this was only for sleep and nothing else as he entered the Alphas room to get some more Pillows for a subtle boarder Sam would definitely set up right between them.

# ***

Dean was rolling and grunting in frustration, being left alone in his bed to suffer from Sam’s Version of – you take the Couch - .  
The Beta sighed in distress and restlessness, wondering complaining about the whole Situation that should have been the time of his life with a willing, obedient and potent, hot Alpha by their side and an obviously very interested little Brother to join the ranks of those who had taken a knot in life, or more.

“Damn, it is so much easer to fuck people you don’t care about…” Dean rumbled, boxing into his Pillow to get it into a comfortable shape.

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter III of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow interactions. ^^) But it just takes time. 
> 
> Nopi Beta, nopi native and i probably should read it over at least once but well...  
I just hope you have fun.

Chapter III of Aftermath

“You sure you want to do that?” Sam was wearing his typical frown, a mixture of worry and own insecurity that Dean could just shake his head about.

“He is fine!” The older Hunter announced, wondering why his Brother was so oversensitive about an Alpha, this Alpha to be precisely when he easily could have other, less suitable, in Dean’s definition, People come along.

Sam didn’t seem convinced but he had not much say in that matter because it had already been decided, Castiel would join them on a Hunt.  
He had to start somewhere, Dean had stated the night before, making it clear that he wasn’t to discuss this before Sam had walked back to his room the Alpha already waiting for him to go to bed.

# ***

It was an ‘easy’ one, and Sam had checked on it twice, three, four times by now as they were settling into just another Motel on the road.

“CASs No!”  
Dean warned subdued as the Alpha, probably in his slight nervousness, had again started to collect some Items, telling very obviously that he was again about to build another nest.  
Castiel suddenly stopped in his actions, in irritation looking at the pillow he had taken from the bed, and the Shirt he had ‘stolen’ out of Dean’s bag.  
“I…, my apologies.”

Sam watched as the dark haired Alpha, a bit bewildered returned the picked pieces, perfectly putting them back in place.

Sam smiled sympathetically, lost in that pitiful image of a Puppy clinging to the first given plush blanket.  
He could remember how he had felt the first time John had taken him on a Hunt.  
And even though Sam had begged to get to know all about the ‘secret’ Life Dean and his Dad had already lived, the day he had sit in Baby’s backseat, the young Boy had been terrified.

But in the End Dean was right, they already had stayed out of it for a few months, actually for the Alpha to settle in.  
And it had always been Sam to begin with who had insisted on allowing the Alpha into the world.  
This might be the best they, as Hunters, as the Winchesters they were could offer after all.

# ***

It wasn’t the first time that he was out of the Bunker as his Masters called their big Home.  
But it was the first time together on a ‘Hunt’ on which the Betas had been as they had found him.

Castiel was nervous, again feeling on the edge, about to be send away at some point.  
He wanted to believe by now that being left again or sold over, wasn’t a risk anymore, but even though his Masters hadn’t shown anything else than kindness and patience towards him, there was still this insecurity and worry that, if he wouldn’t ‘perform’ perfectly and disappoint them, he would be of no use anymore…

# ***

“Heh, Cass get over here!” Dean ordered as he had finished his first day preparation.  
“You look a bit strained… let’s stretch you up a bit hm!” The older Hunter chimed, pulling up the small, golden totem hanging around his neck.

“Dean!” Sam growled, about to scold his Brother for giving in to his childish games again.

“What…” Dean protested in return, gesturing at the innocent looking Alpha.  
“It’s been a long drive he might appreciate some air and leg stretches… For damn sure I could!”  
And just like that the dark blond Hunter was gently guiding the Alpha out of the room, his hands directing the Angel by resting on his shoulders.

Sam stood back, blinking in a sudden embarrassment.  
He had thought Dean to be egoistic in his desires to play with those black wings again, while his big Brother had actually remembered for the Alpha to dislike the restricting Car drives and at the same time offering him a way to calm his obviously struggling nerves.  
Dean once again had put more thoughts in his actions than Sam had even considered, being lost in pitying the Angel but not presenting any solution himself.

Such moments often had the younger Hunter feeling stupid, something only Dean could make him feel, and at the same time it were these moments that had Sam feeling the greatest admiration, respect and love towards his so often seemingly dull Brother/Sibling.

It was good that Dean was sometimes reminding him that there was a good reason for the older one to ‘lead’ for most of the times, granting Sam a freedom and safety he wouldn’t have otherwise.

His Brother might be tough and rough in many situations, at many occasions, appearing cold and disinterested from time to time…  
But with gestures like this he was caring, showing affection, relieving stress for the ones in his close proximity to give them freedom any way they needed.  
Dean was always the one watching from the side line but not missing a beat although he wasn’t talking about it, saying it directly, or returning an – I love you –  
Dean was different this way, but obviously the Alpha was accepted and included to that small core of special ones Dean always was holding dear, in his way…

Sam smiled again, recalling what currently had him angry at his beloved big Brother as he tried to reflect those issues under the premise of Dean actually being emotionally interested by now.  
He might need to apologize after all…

# ***

“Ok buddy ready?!” Dean questioned, taking another look around to be sure for them to be on their own and best coved by the night hour and dimmed light in this alley.

“Yes please.” Castiel nodded.  
He really wanted to feel those extensions of his body to relax, to be spread out again.

They were not ‘real’, not to be seen as long as his Master wasn’t getting close with this small figure. But since they had shown the first time at this strange day, Castiel could feel them, these wings, always pulling on his back, always folded together in that almost painful limitation.  
It felt good to get them out, like taking off a to tight cloth or, as the Alpha remembered it, being freed from that tightly wrapped fabric he had been kept in for most of his life while being used for breeding.

So yes, he wanted to stretch this newly addition, wanted to feel it being touched by the wind and air and maybe have his Master, just a little, ruffle through it with his hands…  
The Alpha nodded with obvious excitement and Dean smiled in return as he lifted the Necklace a bit higher to activate its magic Power.

\----------

Castiel groaned in relieve as the huge wings expanded on his back. After they had ripped his ‘borrowed’ Shirt the first time they had appeared, Dean was the one making sure for the Alpha to at least pull the back free instead of constantly supplying new clothing.

It was a bit cold out in the open, but Castiel didn’t mind, his wings vibrating off that comforting warmth anyway the moment he moved them just slightly.  
They were still foreign to him but more and more becoming part of his personal awareness.

He sighed stretching them up and for once to full size to the sides, before folding them back to a more appropriate and less space occupying existence.  
All while his Master was watching with blown bright eyes, not getting closer than absolutely necessary though.

\----------

Dean stared at the again impressive ‘Bird’ wings showing on the Alphas back, slightly moving with Castiels shoulders and his even breathing as if being a living thing on themselves.  
Once again the Beta Hunter couldn’t quite process the power and beauty of these definitely unhuman Creation.  
And once again he was wondering why he didn’t feel threatened at the whole presence that should have him on his knees right now…  
Dean slightly turned his face to hide the sudden lewd smile blooming on his face over some very detailed images suddenly emerging in his mind, containing kneeling of a slightly different kind…  
The Hunters hands were already twitching at the temptation to burry them in that warm soft, slightly pulsating black mass, but like a warning signal Sam’s look, his disappointment and words were still clearly vivid in his mind, daring him to make such a ‘dick’ move.

Instead Dean just enjoyed the view, and the obvious sign’s of relaxation the Alpha was currently showing. He watched with gentle affection as Castiel closed his blue eyes, as he lowered his shoulders and allowed his straightened body to slightly fold and hunch over, his wings murmuring in the Alphas current physical comfort.

Dean was wondering, not for the first time, if those Wings would actually enable their Alpha to really fly, imagining Castiel, literally lifting off the ground with powerful wing beats…

The Winchester Hunter was still lost in his thoughts as he suddenly felt a solid weight landing, resting on his shoulders. The dark wings felt soft and organic even through Deans multiple layers of clothing, the weight felt grounding and real and god damn Dean wanted to touch it as the whole structure closed him and the Alpha in, sealing them in that intimate, exclusive and protected space, separated from reality, the world of monsters and any harm…

# ***

Sam was frowning reading through the Case files. It was easy enough, the tall Hunter thought but he wasn’t sure.  
Although Dean had been right they had to start somewhere Sam felt uneasy about taking the Alpha along.  
Yes they had seen what Castiel was capable off and yes it had been impressive but the blue eyed seemed still not very certain in his abilities and so was Sam although Dean was telling them both that Cass was ready.

Never the less, Sam checked all the information once again… 

\----------

“No, that is not…, that has nothing to do with ritual fights.” Dean explained as he was holding the door for the Alpha, packed with food bags and drinks as well, to enter.  
“But they did fight.” Castiel seemed irritated.  
“Yeah but only because they were drunk…” Dean explained in calm patience.

The Alpha seemed to think about it but not really satisfied as he willingly walked the Way the Beta was guiding him to that kitchen area.

“What ever you’ve read about that, we do not do that anymore.” Dean explained, experienced sorting the spare rips, potato edges and wings on that way to small table and from the standing Alphas hands.

“Heh Sam, Wings (It had freaked Castiel out the first time he had heard that someone would eat what he had on his back.) or rips, pulled pork?” Dean questioned not hesitating in his work.

“Salat?” His Brother questioned from the other side of the room, knowing that this wouldn’t really be an option.  
Dean was only ever returning this packed when he was in one of his Meat Rushes that could hit the Beta from time to time and probably was a sign of stress which Sam would never openly say though.

“Funny…” Dean commented and put some things together on a paper plate he handed to the Alpha to do the duty and serve it, completely ignoring the natural and usual ranks and roles.

Sam watched with a slight smile and again impressed by ‘their’ Alphas gentle, calm and patient nature as Castiel with a smile and obvious excitement did serve his Master the prepared ‘Meal’.  
Wings, Pork and rips, but decorated with Potato slices and a single, completely lost Tomato, but at least.

“Thanks Cass.”  
“By the way, what were you talking about with Dean?”  
The younger Winchester wondered, taking the paper plate.

“We saw a Ritual fight.” The Alpha explained, ignoring that Master Dean already had corrected him on that.

“No we did not.” Dean joined in, balancing two more Plates in his hands.  
“It was a bar fight with Billiard queues, but apparently in some of the books you’ve so generously have handed him to read, there was some explanation on Ritual Pack fights in which Alphas would fight over an Omega Mate…”  
The dark blond Beta rolled his eyes at the absurdity of this probably very ancient Ritual if it had ever existed at all.

“So if you don’t mind try to have an eye on his ‘Education’ to at least explain the stuff…” Dean rumbled, already distracted by that deliciously smelling Food he would, as usual, enjoy in a very obscene way…  
While Sam decided on a plastic set, just not fast enough for the Alpha to wait, as he was trying to copy Dean and to use his fingers without getting them dirty or greasy in any way…

# ***

“Right.” Sam stated, rehearsing with Castiel on what to do in specific situations and monsters.  
Dean had already outlaid the plan for the next day. Since it was an easy try, and they were in no hurry he had decided on daytime to do the job.  
It would allow them to rest one more night and have more or less a fresh start in the morning without missing out on sleep as much.

If every thing would work out as Dean had planed, this would end soon enough anyway.

The older Winchester had claimed the Bath first and been in happy expectations for Sam to find out that there wasn’t any hot water left, as he had stepped out of that tiny tiled room.

But now he was leaning on that run down, wooden doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he was watching his Brother and the Alpha interacting.  
It would be so beneficial, so reassuring if Castiel would work out as what Dean was seeing the tall dark haired as already.  
Aside those curious, innocent eyes the Hunter had seen fire, cold as ice and annihilating.  
He had seen it in that one attack during their sparring, and he had seen it that day Cass had saved Sam, fearless and without hesitation jumping in ‘the line of fire’ and risking his life for more or less unknown Betas.

Dean had done his homework, he had read the god damn Angel lore up and down, not really understanding half of it, but at least getting a better Picture.  
There was still the possibility that the Alpha was acting on instinct and only because they had apparently been surrounded by Demons that day.  
But the Winchester Hunter was confident, although being an ass for that, that the Alphas upbringing, his isolation and character ensued by that weird but obvious imprinting on them, was actually playing generously into their hands.

Even aside the fact that it would still be fun to have such an obedient Alpha for sexual pleasure only, Castiel had proven to be worth much, much more than that.

“Heh, your turn.” Dean finally mentioned, slapping Sam’s back and distracting him unexpectedly.

\----------

“You good?” Dean questioned the moment the Bathroom door had closed and he sit down next to the Alpha, grabbing for the Beer that had waited fro him.

“I …am.” Castiel hesitated only for a second.  
“I do understand my role. I will follow as planed.” The Alpha suddenly confirmed, apparently wanting to comfort his Master who looked at him with confused green eyes, wondering when Cass had somehow become the one in charge…  
The whole appearance of that gentle guy momentarily gone and exchanged by a very self-assured and convincing Alpha Dean was tempted to believe anything and follow everywhere.

And it didn’t felt that bad though…

But it also didn’t last long as Castiel started frowning in worry, his body hunching over again as if he was waiting to be slapped, being rattled just from Dean shortly drifting off in his presence…

But Dean smiled, it had been short, but nice, he thought, taking a sip from his bottle.

“How’s ya back?” He questioned, ignoring the Alphas folding down, to make it less important.  
And Castiel smiled again.  
“I feel better, thank you. It was pleasant to have them freed again.” The deep voice almost hummed at the memory of that relieving feeling while the Alphas blue orbs caught his Masters green…

…as Sam loudly yelled out in very colorful Curses, being surprised by a freezing cold Shower…

# ***

Castiel was waiting. He was waiting like he had done over the last days at the bunker while Dean was exiled with Sam sleeping in his own room and bed.

He smiled gently as his younger Master had finished his preparations, which both Beta’s took very seriously. Castiels blue eyes were glowing slightly in expectation and excitement to be allowed to join Master Sam in his Bed again.  
Dean was still making comments but Sam had given up trying to avoid either his Brothers stupid jokes or the Alpha curling up in front of his chest during the night.

It was still hot with the two bodies wrapped up this close, but more and more Sam found comfort in that strange arrangement that had him in the protective role, holding to the Alpha on the bed.  
It was very different to what he had with Dean.  
Castiel wasn’t appalled or skittish about this kind of cheesy physical contact, actually seeming to yearn for it in his still ongoing insecurity, considering this as an assurance that things were good, things were fine between him and Sam.  
And although Sam did know this to be a bad solution to a much bigger issue and problem, he just couldn’t push Cass away anymore, not since he needed that strange source of feeling Power, himself.

Slowly the younger Hunter climbed into his bed, lifting the cover for the Alpha, who had waited patiently and without making a noise, to take his place as well…

“Are you nervous?” Sam wanted to know as he made himself comfortable without risking for any of his limbs to go numb.  
“…”  
Castiel didn’t answer right away but he dared to turn and look at his young Master, surprising Sam a bit with that intense, scanning look of his.  
“I will not disappoint you Master. No harm will come to either of you. I will protect you.”  
Castiel stated serious and with a smile that had Sam feeling a bit tingly in his guts…  
“ah….ok…”  
Was all the Beta could give in return as the Alphas snuggled back and even closer.

“That hits huh?!” Dean commented with a slight chuckle from the other Bed, not even caring to move from his already chosen sleeping position but obviously very satisfied with everything going on…

Even more he wanted it all to work out.

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter IV of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. ^^)  
The first Hunt and it’s unexpected aftermath.
> 
> It got a bit more cheesy and sugary than I had expected but I guess it is ok for once.  
^^P
> 
> As usual no Beta no native, and the honest wish for you to get some distraction and have a bit fun!  
*wave*

Chapter IV of Aftermath

Castiel was fascinated by the Death echoes, constantly searching for them and approaching, sniffing them when they appeared while cautiously circling around the buzzing, fizzling air.

“Cass, little help.” Dean rumbled, although making jokes himself, not being a fan of ‘Newbies’ getting distracted any other way.

Haunted houses, although not being the hardest cases, could still become messy and end up with some unexpected turns and twists.

It wasn’t expected to happen in this one but you could never know and their Alpha better learned that right away.

Dean had picked this one for more than one reason.  
It was one of those things they had put aside to clear at a later point when things weren’t that nasty and the Hunters occupied in far more important matters.  
There fore, it was a case that had ended up to never been solved over the years.

And yes the Winchesters had a Box called cold cases hidden at the Bunker.

“Are they hurt?” Castiel wanted to know catching up with his Master Sam who had always been kind to explain.  
“They are dead.” The Beta stated blantly, carefully eying the surrounding for eventually appearing ghosts.  
“Does that hurt?” Castiel wanted to know before he was faced with two Hunters in disbelieve.

“Does being dead hurt?” Dean repeated awkwardly.  
“Uh….Sam!...., that’s your territory.” The dark blond Beta announced, shaking his head and making his way up stairs, aiming for the second floor.

\----------

Sam stayed down with the Alpha, slowly explaining him the bit they knew about the ‘normal’ way of dead and what it meant for Humans.  
Although the Hunter intentionally left out the Parts of them being to Hell, being tortured and tormented in unspeakable ways before being resurrected and thrown back into that never ending circle of pain again.

Castiel listened very attentively, nodding sometimes and tilting his head on others while Sam was pointing his shot gun, stone salt shelves, into the wrecked Room that might have been the Main space of the house at some point.

“Will I die?” The Alpha suddenly wondered, more to himself and although he had red the Angel Lore.

# ***

Castiel had not been granted with a gun even though Dean had trained him at the shooting range in the bunker.  
But with his iron crowbar he was fast and precisely as he swung it right at/in Sam’s direction only to hit the approaching Ghost right behind and without as fare leaving a scratch on his younger master who did stare at him in slight shock anyway.

But the Alpha had turned away already, aiming for another of those Projections coming after him this time.

\----------

“SAM!!!” Dean yelled from the upper floor, his voice to serious for normal Hunt intensity.

The younger Beta gestured for the Alpha to follow as he stormed out the Main room and up the stairs already.  
Within a blink Castiel joined him staying close but not passing by although he easily could have.

“DEAN!” Sam called for his Brother as they reached the second floor and needed direction for where to move next.  
But it was the Alpha who gave the needed Answer, gesturing towards the second door at the left.  
“There!”

\----------

Dean wasn’t moving, wasn’t flinching and staring at something neither Sam nor Castiel could see as it was covered by the only slightly opened door.

And suddenly the Alphas started growling unbeknownst to himself apparently as he was still turning towards Sam in question, his teeth showing and the deep rumble coming form deep within his throat as he is eyes started glowing in that confusingly warm and cold blue.

“There is a bad, a dangerous Presence.” The Alpha stated blantly, obviously his normal Alpha Instincts and the emotionless, logic, analytic part of his completely detached from each other, once again reminding Sam from what kind of maltreatment Castiel was coming from.

And in slight irritation the Alphas added shortly after.  
“…There is a scent…”  
It left Sam equally frowning, because Ghosts did not, never have such thing.

“Guys….?” Dean, slightly nervous, called again, showing that he was still fine but unable to act on his own.

\----------

Sam was the first to slowly move closer to the door, gesturing for the Alpha to stay back as Castiel’s growl had started to become even more intense, not really helping with the situation and just pressuring Sam more.

The younger Hunter, very gently pushed the door just an inch further open, hoping to get a look at what ever was keeping Dean in place and waiting for them…

He did manage to get his Brother into view who obviously realized Sam in a sidelong glance.

Dean was holding his hands to the sides, in some calming, disarming gesture, the gun still in one hand though.  
But he wasn’t moving although he didn’t seem to be held in any obvious way as Sam realized.

“Hey…” Dean smiled anxiously at the face of his Brother looking through the door, and it was irritating Sam even more.

*What is it?* Sam mouthed, eager to avoid sounds of his own just in case and until he would figure the situation more securely.

“…What’s …this sound?” Was, typical Dean, the first thing the older Winchester Hunter wanted to know at the deep vibrating buzzing coming closely from behind Sam.

It made the tall Hunter grimace in newly irritation, mouthing a slightly angry, *SERIOUSLY?* in Dean’s direction.

“…What.…do….we know….about…ahm…huge vines…purple… and very aggressive at movements?”  
Dean wanted to know next, giving Sam an idea in what direction he would have to think.

\----------

While Dean was still doing his best statue impression and Castiel growling the door down, hardly being held back from just storming in, Sam was going through all he could remember about plants he had ever red and that could be related to the Supernatural and their current situation.

# ***

Dean was grunting in deep disgust, over and over being spilled with some ugly, stinking, green grayish goo that was sticking to every part of his whole Existence it felt.

Sam had a hard time keeping his grin down but he didn’t dare to get closer at the smell vibrating off of his beloved, now fully slicked Brother.  
Just a bit behind was Castiel who seemed awkwardly delighted about the fact that he was covered in the same Plant rests as Dean which the Alpha had ransacked the moment Sam had actually opened the door and simply said ‘GO’.

\----------

It had been a nerve wrecking situation and Sam had not come up with everything.  
He had mouthed to Dean what would happen if he tried to slowly move back to the door but the moment the older Hunter had tried, an uncomfortably fast, thorned vine section had come flying, with incredible force and precise direction reaching for the Hunters neck, almost ripping Dean from his stand and endanger him to fall, which apparently had triggered just another attack, maybe to a much more destructing level, as it had only been on finger Dean had lifted to show the effect.

Sam had gasped in shock at the sudden movements and he had needed a moment to calm down seeing the blood slightly starting to run from his Brothers neck where the thick thorns where burying deeper and deeper as the vine threat was tightening…

Dean had started to gurgle and Castiel to growl even deeper, suddenly snapping at the air in his untenable agitation.  
And Sam had looked at the Alpha, the tension of his body, the twitching of his claws…and in a desperate, momentary flicking of his shown wings…  
It had been a stupid, an illogical decision but with Dean in pain and immediate Danger and Sam with nothing to go on for…  
He had done what he had hoped he wouldn’t, Sam had used an Alphas naturally given abilities, his speed, his power and maybe more just hoping that Castiel would at least open and opportunity to get Dean out, although Sam had been willing at that moment to actually sacrifice Cass in order to save his Brother.

And with that slight feeling of guilt remaining he had given that MASTERS Order for a hound to attack.

\----------

And attacked Castiel had.  
Sam wasn’t quite sure how and when or what exactly but he had seen the door in his way bursting, exploding into hundred of pieces of splinters and wooden dust of years old material.  
Sam hadn’t even seen the Alpha moving as he had gotten for the damn thing slung around Dean’s neck.

He had bitten it, ignoring the thorns pinching him, completely before realizing that it had no affect as he had decided to simply rip it apart right after heading for what ever it was it had come from…

Sam had needed just a second longer to finally move, but it had been enough time for Castiel to head over heels jump into that vine thing and rip it apart, biting, clawing and cutting his way by splattering the plant juice and parts of it all over.  
The Thing didn’t seem happy about that though, new parts appearing and reaching for the Alpha constantly, reaching tugging and attacking the Angel going rogue on the thing endangering his Master. And under weird hissing, growl and rustling sound, unclear where each of it came from, the Alpha, Castiel had, with great ‘excitement’ so it seemed spilled the greenish ‘blood’.

Sam had blinked in irritation at the flying spit/goo before he had gone for his slightly stumbling/struggling Brother and helped him to get out of that damn Room.

As Sam had finally entered and the dust faded, he had seen this old, ruptured wooden wall, partly decayed already and completely overgrown by that black, purpled plant like structure that seemed to be the only thing keeping that wall together.

Sam had saved as much as possible in mind as he had supported Dean out before both had tried to get rid of that vine threat still tightening around the older Hunters neck although being parted from the main structure already.

\----------

Dean wasn’t happy but not willing to contaminate his beloved Black Beauty as he had decided on blankets, shirts and every thing else they could have used as a cover for the backseat before he had ordered for the Alpha and himself to stay in the back.

He had more or less accepting handed his Brother the keys to drive them all back to their current staying.

Sam had been wary as Dean had assured him to be fine while flinching at the slightest touch to his punctured neck although they had tried to dry and clean of as much of this damn green, slightly drying goo, which Sam was worried could have some kind of after effect.

\----------

Sam had kept an eye on his Brother and the Alpha all due the drive.  
And he had listened to Castiel offering over and over that he could heal that, pointing at the dots and scratches on the Betas skin.  
These vines had fought back good and Sam could only imagine what Cass had to deal with being right in the middle of this still unknown thing.

At least they had figured the origin of this ‘Creature – Thing’. And while the Alpha was literally licking his wounds, although healing them already, Sam had started to try to put the information together in order to do a newly report at the Bunker.

They had found the body, badly decomposed but still not fully gone. These remains still obviously the left over’s of a gruesome homicide as the parts of this Human had been cut of and prepared in a specific order around a wrongly done spell Sam had identified as a bounding circle to hold a specific summoned, low ranked Demon.

The Roots of this purple, black abomination had originated out of those Body parts they somehow had used as nutrition of some kind.  
And what ever, who ever had planed here, it must have gone terribly wrong although this way prevented the Hunters from having to deal with even greater harm.

It was sad for the Dead one but they were no Cop’s nor investigators in that matter and there for the Winchesters job was done here for now.

\----------

Dean had been eager to be the first in the shower, hurrying in through the back of the Motel after Sam had unlocked the fire door.  
And with hurried steps the Hunter had passed, while Castiel had followed a bit slower but right after.

He wasn’t looking much better than his Human but apparently the Alpha was in a way brighter mood as he smiled at Sam whit his body straightened in pride and satisfaction.

“You are happy huh?” Sam wanted to know as he once again closed the fire door and reconnected the Alarm-system.

“I think I did well today.” Castiel vaguely, just a little bit sure in the Judgment of his Master, stated.  
But Sam smiled.  
“Yeah, actually you did very well.” He praised, suddenly, beneath that stink of rotten scenting that slight fragrance of pine and ocean…, he had missed without really realizing.

\----------

Dean felt pretty dizzy and his neck was itching, he had scratched and scratched but this annoying feeling had just build up in it’s intensity and with every moment it seemed to get deeper, to take over his whole body as his legs had started itching as well.

The majority of this stinking, sticky plant remains had already been flushed down the drain but Dean didn’t dare to leave the heated stream, unwilling to risk having even the slightest bit left on him and making, leaving antsy.

He felt tired and wobbly on his legs, his hands were shaking and breathing difficult. But Dean tried to ignore his warning thoughts, tried to convince him that it was the shock that still had the power to get him sometimes.

And although it wasn’t one of the usual deadly situation it still could affect his mind and Sam would probably have been happy about him not completely being emotionally dead by now, but for Dean this was currently annoying.

The older Winchester turned to reach for small bottle of shampoo for just another round of cleaning as his foot slipped and he bunked his head on the tiled wall, with a grunted curse, loudly crashing to the ground.

\----------

“DEAN!?...”  
Sam’s voice was the first the older Hunter realized slowly waking into a very cloudy reality, which wasn’t because of the heated shower anymore.

“Dean….heh…jeeezz you’re back!” Sam sounded worried and somewhere in the background there was an annoying whimpering that already got on Dean’s nerves.  
“Shut up…” He rumbled to no One in specific, just to make it stop as it was ringing in his ears and head.

“He has helped you.” Sam stated, moving slightly to allow the Alpha back next.  
And Castiel was fast, immediately beside his Masters, looking, sniffing and apparently checking on Dean who weakly tried to slap the ‘annoying’ face away.

He felt dizzy and hot but not the good way and his body hurt badly as if it was burning from within.  
It took a sec before he realized the slobbering feeling on his neck and the warm tongue carefully licking beneath his jaw and on his throat.  
Once again and equally weakly Dean tried to slap it away in his still weary mind.  
“…no dogs…” The Beta complained, as he realized Sam smiling and shortly before he slipped back into that comforting rest…

# ***

Castiel had not moved, for one week he had kept tucked to/by the Hunters side, healing and cleaning the remaining poison from his Masters body.  
He had kept Dean warm, had cooled him in his Feverish waves and calmed the throbbing pain.

Sam had carefully watched, carefully controlled his Brothers state/condition over time as he had taken samples of blood and a few remains of goo and plant material that had still stuck to the rather big puncture wounds on the Betas neck.

Because just as Sam had feared, this, what ever it had been, had left something behind which had brought Dean close to his end as they had find him unconscious in the shower already bleeding through mouth and nose and his body covered with vine similar pattern on his chest and arms, spreading already…, like they had seen in that other Victim they had burned before moving on.

\----------

“…a week…huh?” Dean questioned in disbelieve, not feeling as if he had lost that much time at all while the Alphas was weirdly purring laying by his side.

It was a bit strange but Dean tried to ignore it, as it obviously was nothing else than an effort to calm and help him.  
But closeness this way had the Beta a bit uneasy in general and even Sam had taken time to get that far and close.

“Is …he…” Dean suddenly realized, already suspicious at Sam’s excited and amused smile.  
The younger Man just nodded brightly.  
“…That much to not touching?!” Dean wondered sarcastic as it obviously this rule was one sided.

But Sam was just happy that his Brother was back.

“How are you?” He wanted to know for real.  
“buzzed…” Dean stated and accepted the gentle kiss on/at his temple and the Alpha using the chance to sneak closer again...

“Heh, get your excitement down, we are not to touch.” Dean rumbled at Castiel’s, obvious happiness and to give Sam a side blow just because he could again.

“Where are we?” Dean wanted to know as Cass started again humming in this soothing attempt.

“Still at the Motel, you couldn’t be moved without screaming in pain.”  
“…Shit…” Dean was surprised as it must have been more serious than what he had expected.  
“How is he?” The older Hunter went on, his head slightly turning at the Alpha who again was scenting him and tingle his neck.

“Oh, he is fine, you should have allowed him to heal you right away.” Sam sighed.  
“So its my fold?” Dean growled and suddenly gut bit by Cass.  
“Ouch!” He complained in surprise but without the Alpha reacting any other than humming away.

“Ah…yes…that is his new thing.” Sam stated.  
He gives bites when you do not ‘behave’.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean huffed back, suddenly worried at his Brothers slightly blushed face and his nervous eyes.  
“hm…, as …as you were Out…, it was difficult to keep you steady for any kind of treatment…and you, although unconscious, have attacked me and him…”  
“At least you’ve tried…”  
Sam smiled, blushing again.

“WHAT?!” Dean wanted to know the whole story, realizing himself slipping a bit away from the warm body next.

“He…ahm….he had to… It is not permanent…” Sam promised still not answering any of his Brothers questions.  
“SAM!” He finally growled.

“He had to,…. He had to put you down!” Sam finally confessed.  
“HE WHAT!?” Dean was about to jump but his Body wasn’t quite ready yet as he jerked up just a bit before slumping back and being pulled in by Castiel again.

“NO! not…like…that.” Sam hurried.  
“But you will have some bruises and his bite mark up your nape of the neck for a little.”  
The younger Hunter sounded apologetic.  
“I couldn’t keep you down and you’ve attacked me and Cass had…, he had simply put you in place and used your left Beta nature and instincts to keep you calm until I had a chance to get the left plant stuff off of you.”  
Dean still rumbled, carefully touching his neck and flinching at the slight sting as his fingers were licked immediately just as the spot to sooth the pain. 

“Why isn’t he healing it?” Dean got a little suspicious at the strange acting, that was even for their Alpha unusual.

“That…ahm…” Sam started hesitating again.  
“SAM!” Dean warned again.

“Ok, fine… Apparently his ahm, more Alpha instincts have kicked in, ….you are….currently his.” He explained, again with that apologetic undertone in his voice.  
“Meaning….?!” Dean warned again.

“Ahm…remember as you told me that he will let go at some point…, you know ha he had kept me between his teeth…?!” Sam wondered, although smiling amused and juuuuust a little bit complacent/smug.

“Well, let’s hope he does that in your case as well.” Sam chuckled as Dean paled.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter V of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IT still not finished -.- *grumble*
> 
> Nope Beta, nope native but moving on and getting closer…to the finish line, at least that. ^^!  
Still I hope you’ll get some distraction out of it again although this has somehow turned a bit heavier than expected, and definitely more than planned Oo. (As you may know, the way to recovery his hard and bumpy. )  
^^!

Chapter V of Aftermath

Dean was still eying the Alpha suspiciously, even after they’ve finally returned to the Bunker.  
Without another word Castiel had taken off, the moment they had entered their home, immediately starting his roaming and checking like he had made it a custom by now.

And while Sam was already unpacking their stuff and sorting a few of those plant examples he had collected, Dean touched his neck and the now multicolored bruise prominently sitting there as a clear sign of him being owned…, somehow…  
He had ask for Cass to heal it, which the Alpha, for the first time, had denied with a deep rumble…, instead nibbling at it while pushing Dean down, resting his whole weight on the Human Hunter.

Sam had chuckled at the picture of his surrendered, flatly pressed down Brother who had rolled his eyes in annoyance, rather ‘helplessly’ taking the Alphas intensive ‘care’.

For two days at the Motel, Sam had his bed all to himself and he had to admit that he had missed the luxury to just sprawl out all of his long limbs in any possible direction.  
By now though, he wanted the Alpha back in his place.  
And even though Dean had complained and rumbled and tried to dis as it was the only thing he could do in his limitations, in the end the Hunter had felt quite comfortable with the Alpha rolled and tugged all around and over him, Sam could clearly tell.

\-------------

“He was good.” Dean stated, still looking after the Alpha who had already disappeared into the hallway.

“At the Hunt?” Sam looked up from his current work to join in on his Brother’s thoughts.  
“…Or, keeping you warm at night?” The younger Beta grinned smugly at the addition, just because he could.

“Hehe…!” Dean commented sarcastically.  
“You can make fun as much as you like but I think he had proven to be an extremely useful item/tool.” The older Hunter stated.

“That’s what he still is to you?” Sam wanted to know, frowning unhappy about his Brothers chosen definition.  
But in the end, Dean was right, once again the Alpha had shown that he could be very helpful, that he was a reliable force no matter how unpolished in his actions…  
But as much as Sam wanted to believe the Angel to belong to them, he knew better, knew that Castiel being with them hadn’t been a willing decision, that it had just be the next step in his somehow ongoing owning…  
And it hurt to think about the Alpha like that.  
And Sam needed prove, needed a coherent, free willing decision, made by the Angel himself, to accept the Alpha more closely. Sadly though Sam knew, that Dean would not understand.

“Heh…, uhm…since it had worked well?... We should give him some small tasks out there.” Sam considered loudly, the words painful in his heart and head, but needed for his moral code never the less.

This time it was Dean who frowned, finally leaving his neck alone and turning towards his ‘little’ Brother.  
“You mean…hunting?” The older Winchester was more than skeptic about what he had just heard.  
“…What?! NO!” “I meant…small things, you know going into town, grocery shopping, booking our rooms when on Hunt, WITH us!” Sam hurried to correct. 

Dean paused for a second as he was carefully eying his desperately caring Sammy before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the taller ones middle, this way forcing him to look.  
“…You still will not keep him?” Dean wondered, his head tilted as he tried to catch Sam’s eyes.  
But the tall Hunter did not talk and just passively allowed the embrace.

“Sam,…look at me.” Dean ordered gently.  
“We, you, did not do anything to him, mostly!” His deep voice was firm, insisting.  
“You did not force him to do anything…” He went on although Sam was still not looking up at him.  
“You are not the bad guy here…, so calm the fuck down!” Dean finished in his usual charming way, grinning as Sam finally did lock eyes at his Brothers cursing.

“He really likes you, not because it was trained or raised or whatever… into him. He likes you and that is because you are kind and good… You have not broken him and you are not to carry the guild of those bastards who have used him the way they did.”  
Dean went on, reading the Disbelieve in his Brothers eyes.

And even though Sam started smiling, allowing himself to lean into the hold Dean was currently offering, the only thing he could think of, was that his Brother was wrong on that. Because as long as Castiel wouldn’t know any alternatives existing out there, wouldn’t know and understand all the meanings of his Actions, every of his decisions would be done by the limited and wrong information he had learned in his life so far, and although they might not be the ones who had taught the Angel all that twisted wrongness, as long as Castiel was not really given all he had missed out on, and there fore really free to decide, they would just use him and not be any better than those so called ‘Breeders’.

But Sam smiled and slung his arms around his Brothers neck, resting his head on Dean’s.  
“I need to get him out…” He stated in that sad tone that seemed to carry the pain of the whole world, and Dean sighed, rubbing the ‘giants’ back.

\-------------

The Alpha stared, frozen on/to the spot, his eyes widened and wet, glowing in obvious panic.

Castiel had thought it all to go well, had thought to be fitting, somehow at least…, and although he wasn’t accepted to do his ‘duty’.  
Had he been that wrong? He wondered, an unknown pain flooding his body that left the tall Alpha shaking slightly.  
He wasn’t good enough, had still not found that fitting spot in his masters beautiful, but closed up, connection.  
He was causing discomfort and problems. He was a bad Alpha, anyone had been right…  
For a moment Castiel seemed undecided, shifting from leg to leg before he simply turned and silently walked back into the hallway he had just come from.

# ***

“And, you’ve found him?” Sam sounded worried.  
A few days now the Alpha was acting strange, well abnormally strange even by his standards…  
For example, Castiel had avoided Sam, as well as Dean’s Bed lately, curling up in some corner or again next to one of his Nests, without entering them though.  
He had smiled when being offered a Place to rest in one of the Betas Places, but every time, and although in great discomfort, Castiel had denied, sadly shaking his head with his blue eyes down, glued to the ground.  
And he had not only denied the place in front of Sam’s Chest, the Alpha also had denied that rarely offered Position at the older Hunters Back, which Dean had put out in a sudden, unexpected moment of exhaustion a few days back.

Sam had felt offended for being denied although he had tried not to see it that way or take it personal but only as his Brother had been denied as well, the taller Beta had accepted it the normal and less emotionally hurt way.

But it was still a strange Behavior and both Brothers wondered when they had become so used to their Alphas oddness that changing it into something less strange was having such an impact on them.

\-------------

“Actually I have.” Dean scratched his temple.  
“He has set up a new one…” The older Winchester explained subdued while Sam started his unique skeptical frowning.

“A new Nest?” Sam asked and Dean nodded.

Over time the Winchester Hunters had figured, translated a few of their Alphas very unique quirks and issues.  
The dark haired didn’t like to be left alone, hated it to be more precisely.  
Even a few minutes could stress the Alpha, having him pacing nervously and restless all around.  
An even more odd action was Castiel’s chewing.  
When he was already insecure on what to do or how to handle certain tasks and interactions, the Alpha started chewing on almost everything, preferably on Deans clothing though, but sometimes he was biting into some wooden sticks, vanilla, licorice and coffee or other more solid roots he was picking out of their Spell ingredients, which neither Dean nor Sam knew how he got into them at all.

\-------------

Both Winchesters had a very different approach to that specific issue though, and while Dean simply walked by at some point and exchanged the ‘chewing toy’ with some real food, patting the Alphas back and walking on without a word, Sam wanted to talk it all through to work out the Core Problem which of course was no conclusion either…

And although it wasn’t a big thing other than Dean complaining about a few more holes in his Shirts, which he stitched with incredible patience, it was a worrisome Behavior, but still not the most obvious though.

One of the most telling, most obvious sign of their Alpha in stress, was Castiel’s ongoing Nest building.  
It had become less intense and expanding since the Alpha had understood that habit to be a less welcomed one, either because it was Omega Work, or because the logistical problems his collecting was causing.  
However the blue eyed had not stopped it and just changed the Seizes to some more miniature Creations, and by making them transportable.  
It was still a symbol of his desire to belong, Sam had figured, but more often it was a clear sign of the Alpha feeling helpless, lost and overwhelmed at something he had no conclusion for.

Now, he had built a big One of those Things again and it was an obvious step back.

\-------------

“At the garage, hidden behind the old Cars...” Dean stated, pointing in his back.  
“He is guarding it.” The Hunter added, shrugging his shoulders at the strangeness of it.

# ***

“Did you do something?” Sam questioned a bit to serious to not been taken personal by his beloved Brother as they laid in bed that night, without none of them finding to sleep.  
“Why did you assume I did something?” Dean countered feeling offended although knowing he would have questioned himself as well.  
“I swear, I did not do anything this time, really…” He promised, his hands lifted up in defense.  
“And lets be honest here, you got a bigger talent somehow hurting him without doing anything.” The older Hunter added in that still ongoing afterburn of his Siblings former insult.  
He felt guilty, sorry, the moment it had been said.

“Have….have you realized his scent?” Sam suddenly somehow changed the subject and Dean actually turned towards him in surprise, supporting his head on his hand.  
“So you got that too huh…?”  
Sam nodded sadly, still looking at the ceiling.

For some time now, although none of the Betas could tell for sure, there was that light, fragile scent lingering in the air all around the Bunker.  
And it wasn’t a pleasant one.  
It also wasn’t giving away any kind of mood or emotions as it was supposed to be and had been on those short moments at least Sam had already had the pleasure to have.  
But this was just some strange, cold, slightly appalling scent which neither Dean nor Sam could clearly analyze but also not ignore.

# ***

With no current solution at hand right now, and Castiel not talking, just showing this sad smile when being talked to, Sam tried to stick to his plan having the Alpha more independent, but it was difficult with the blue eyed Celestial being again more undecided, seemingly insecure and edgy, even jumpy to any touch Sam, or Dean, tried.  
And it was having an impact on the older Winchester Hunter as well.

The more Castiel seemed to hide, seemed to tiptoe around them, the more Dean’s personal anger management failed to work.  
In a strange way the dark blond Beta started to show a mirrored or conversed Version of the Alphas current mood.

Dean became just as jumpy and undecided, unsure in his whole demeanor.  
At some point he even growled at Sam who just passed him a bit too closely.  
Both Brothers stared at each other, equally surprised at that incident before Dean sighed and actually apologized.

\-------------

Castiels first task out in town wasn’t a difficult one, he had companied Dean with great excitement at first whenever the Beta had been out for their Grocery shopping until it had just become a habit to simply follow when Dean gestured that he would be out.  
Sam had chuckled about this somehow cute but also pitiful interaction as if his Brother was grabbing the leach of a dog, indicating that they would be ready for a walk.

And although the Alpha seemed to be very attached to that routine, even now that he was somehow keeping his distance for a reason unknown, the Winchesters had definitely overestimated the development Castiel had been going through over the last months…  
Because as Sam had smiled at him, holding that small bag and the credit card, asking the Alpha if he would mind getting some stuff…, the blue eyed seemed to freak.

Castiel started trembling, his eyes staring in desperate panic and fear at the taller Beta.  
And suddenly the Alpha appeared so damn small and Sam wanted nothing more than to grab him and pull him in, hold him tight for ever and ever to protect him.  
Instead, conflicted by his own thoughts and emotions, the Beta froze just the same holding up the items for the simple task of Grocery buying while locked to the Alphas fear and irritation.

“...” It seemed as Castiel wanted to say something, wanted to deny this and say no…, but his given, deeply rooted, beaten and drugged into him obedience towards his masters finally had the Alpha move.  
In slow motion he reached out, his fingers, hand shaking as he grabbed the card, ignoring the bag before he, still in slow motion, turned towards the stairs up to the exit of the Bunker.  
He looked up at the heavy door he had passed so often by now, never feeling that terrified before…  
Castiel didn’t dare to look back, didn’t dare to ask anything and all he could think about was this uneasiness and question if he would be allowed back in…

\-------------

Sam was standing for what felt for hours, looking at the damn Bunker Door, waiting for it to open again, waiting for the Alpha to be back and afraid that he had made a mistake…

“S…? Sa…? Sam!?”  
Dean shook his frozen Brother, who was freaking him out in his current absent staring.  
“What happened?” Dean wanted to know holding to the younger ones shoulders.  
“I…got him …to get grocery.” Sam stated in his still ongoing shock.

This answer wasn’t clearing a lot for the older Hunter and he could only grimace in confusion, not getting the strong scent of fear, irritation and hurt he could scent from his mate who was finally leaning into the hold.  
But Dean didn’t question the situation and just offered the apparently needed support.

# ***

A command, Castiel thought walking down the small main road.  
It was something to hold on, something to keep his mind from wandering.  
*Grocery!* The Alpha repeated in mind as he passed some People staring at the tall man mumbling to himself and tightly holding to a credit Card he had not put away yet.  
Castiel was focused, maniac like, on the given task. He was afraid to make a mistake, believing this was a test everything was counting on.  
Absently the tall blue eyed started chewing his lips in a nervous action he had somehow developed along the way.

The Alpha, the Angel, moved stiffly, careful and unsure although knowing the way, knowing every detail actually as Dean had shown great patience explaining them to him when driving down the way.

But suddenly without his ‘Masters’ distraction, his soothing deep voice talking about some things Castiel hadn’t understood but liked to hear about anyway, and without the solid presence of the Beta by his side, this time it felt so much different.

“HEH! Watch OUT!” Someone yelled and Castiel actually jumped, holding even tighter to the plastic card in his hand.  
He was a fully grown, adult Alpha male and yet he realized his actions to imitate those of the few terrified pups he had come across in some of his former ‘Homes’.  
And suddenly he wondered if this was what these small bundles had felt, if it had been that overwhelming, all too much Experience for them as well…, and slowly, walking down the street, the Alphas expression started to change as if he was figuring something out, something that seemed important.

# ***

Dean grabbed the bags with a, lately rare, smile the moment Castiel had made his way down the steps.  
The Winchester was actually proud about their Angel, although he had not really doubted him.

“And any problems?”  
Dean wanted to know, not really expecting an answer as he walked up front towards the kitchen where Sam got up the moment he heard the known noises.

And while Dean was roaming through the Paper bags, somehow checking if the Alpha had gotten all the important stuff, his, Castiel was careful not to eye his Master Sam and somehow enrage him although he had never showed any kind of that tendency before.  
Dutifully the Alpha walked over, eyes down and again chewing, his jaws moving nervously as he held out the Card, Sam had given him.

Because although he had been allowed back into the Bunker, hesitating at the door, terrified that it might be locked for him this time, Castiel was still not sure what to expect after his master Sam had said that he wanted him out…

# ***

Over the next days the Hunters were busy with some important Research for their own and others around.  
And while Dean seemed to calm down, again easily accepting the Alpha closely around, mostly, just denying or ignoring or not thinking about what he and Sam had talked about, the younger Winchester was carrying that constant sad face that was angering Dean and irritating Cass even more.

\-------------

“….master?” Castiel had approached the younger one in this hunched over, subdued demeanor on multiple times, offering, questioning to be used for breeding, for pleasure for anything of that kind, his hands weakly lifted in his attempts to touch the young Beta…  
But every time Sam had denied, hurt and sad even more, heartbroken at the display of this still lingering, desperate, old pattern of offering himself.  
Sam had tried to explain, tried to tell but as it had been so often with their Angel, he seemingly had not been able to find the right words, not been able to say what he wanted to say in his attempts to comfort the Alpha without actually affecting him in any possible way.

“When had giving someone freedom ever been that difficult?” He had wondered later resting in his Brothers arms and deeply concerned and worried to have made just another mistake while an equally hurt Alpha who had hoped to become of some value to his Master Sam, still, had returned into the cold garage without saying another word.

In the end Castiel had withdrawn and completely limited himself to the nest he had created and expanded, among the old ‘Men of Letter’ Cars.  
This time when hiding in it actually starting to guard it really serious, hissing, growling if any of the Betas did get closer.

It had become a reflex that was irritating the Alpha and Winchesters alike, and although he was apologizing with all of his heart every time it happened, it didn’t stop and Castiel couldn’t understand why and what was having him to act like that…

# ***

Dean had watched with worry as the situation at the Bunker had escalated more and more, the Alpha retreating further any time Sam tried to reach out, and both other men unfocused on the matters at hand.

\-------------

It had been a difficult decision and it was painful to think about it but the dark blond Beta had not found any other chance, no workable solution.  
He wasn’t happy to lose this one, lose Castiel’s tremendous benefits, his promising assets, his damn pretty knot, as far as he remembered, and hell, even this dorky-ness, these stupid misunderstanding of the world…, Dean knew he would miss that.

But Sam was unbalanced, unfocused and confused and in their kind of work this was a death sentence…, it was a dangerous path they couldn’t afford, none of them.  
And as far as the older Winchester was willing to go in/on some occasions, putting Sam at risk was never one, never an option.

Dean sighed as he put his bag together, packing the tools they would need for this hunt…  
It would be the last one he thought, preparing some additional items for the Alpha to keep.  
And although he knew that this wasn’t the nice way, that this was actually using Castiel before literally kicking him out, the Hunter was to do just that.

Dean was willing to go there, to take this chance, knowing this Case to be important for Sam and to difficult to maybe do it all on their own.  
And the dark blond Beta was willing to go even further after that and to do the last step, cutting the ties they obviously had developed with that still somehow unknown, strange Alpha.  
In order to keep Sam safe, in order to keep them both balanced and of course together, Dean was willing to sacrifice almost every thing, and although it would hurt, it was something that had to be done, the Beta Hunter had decided.  
It was egoistic, it was a betrayal but Dean was at his limits as well.

# ***

“BASTARD!” Dean growled, slamming his machete into the Vamps neck as he turned in one smooth move at the Monster attacking him from behind.

The Nest was huge, and although it had to been expected, had been figured out before, the reality, as it often was the case, had proven to be way worse...

This Place had obviously existed for quite some time, obviously rebuild and expanded over Generations of Vampires existing down in this extended underground network of old cellars and left mine Constructions.  
The town of Kalagi Utah might had gone Centuries ago but somehow this rotten, corrupted Creatures had made themselves at home in a desert like surrounding, hiding and hunting undisturbed for Years now…

“GOT SOME!” Sam yelled, throwing another light grenade, blinding that bunch coming after him the moment Castiel moved, again to fast for the human eye, breaching into that howling group of Monsters gurgling and bursting with venom at the burning light and the unexpected Attacker coming after them while Sam recovered his sight and shot one of the Creatures attempting to escape into another direction, only to slow it down and for Dean to chop the head.

“Got it!” The dark blond Hunter announced turning right away to watch his back and search for the next threat to come.

“CASS!” Sam commanded for the Alpha to return, who was about to follow one escapee into those seemingly endless underground tunnels.  
And although his eyes burning, glowing in this blue ice, and although Castiel on high alert, in full rage and fight mode, he did hesitate, did stop and with just one last glimps after the one running, he did return to his Masters, still able to control himself even under those intense circumstances, once again impressing Dean and having the older Beta sighing over that inevitable loss to come.

“Anyone good?” Dean questioned, reloading the crossbow with those deadman blood painted bolts.  
Sam nodded and Castiel followed about to lick on his bloody finger to taste… which Dean stopped the Alpha from by just looking at him.

“So the Maps are BS, what now?” Dean questioned to his beloved Sibling again trying for any signal down here, and of course without success.

“…Guess Old fashioned.” Sam finally stated, pulling out a piece of white chalk to mark their way.  
Dean just groaned, knowing that this could take hours…, to roam the whole place…

“I…, I can show the way.” Castiel stated suddenly and after he had stared into a specific direction for quite some time, again getting the Hunters attention.

“You see the way?” Dean wondered suspiciously, still not used to having that convenient, practical Plus on their side.

“No, but I can see these…Creatures signature on the ground, their scent, their bodies have a very specific trail…” Castiel growled aggressively, being remembered on that taste and note in the air from some of is former masters.

Without realizing it, the Angel started to glow again, his whole body vibrating, showing that blue white light blinding like the bright grenade Sam had used just a few moments before.

Dean stared, Sam stared, for the first time seeing that on ‘their’ Alpha, and although it was beautiful, it had something terrifying as the Hunters got reminded that this wasn’t only an Alpha but a Celestial being as well.

# ***

They left the Caverns with the first dawning light of the morning, heads heavy, exhausted and bloody, with their bodies sore, their muscles tense, their limbs arching and their eyes needing a moment to get used to the different surrounding and lighting.

Sam inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with that fresh dessert air before slumping to the ground right next to his bag, stretching his legs in that cooled sand.  
Dean was leaning over, supporting his upper body on his knees and trying to breath in order to calm down from his adrenalin rush...., and his still running fight mindset urging him to move, to look up, to be alarmed and having him edgy in order to survive…

This had been a bad one, Dean decided, his hands shaking as he slowly realized his current whereabouts.

Hunts like that left marks, left scars inside and out, and it took time to return back to their ‘normal’.  
Dean closed his eyes for a second, recalling the Alphas actions, their own moves, the Vamps, their kills and the horrible finding of the dead kids they had find just a few days to late.  
The Image of those small, bled out bodies was just another memory Dean, none of them would easily getting over, if ever…

Dean looked over, for a moment watching Castiel silently staring into the dawning sun.  
“…” He couldn’t do it now, Dean thought…, closing his eyes again.

“…you…ok?”  
Sam finally wanted to know asking his Brother as well as their Alpha while still sitting on the ground without moving.

“…What …did they need them for?” Castiel wanted to know, his deep voice thoughtful and his eyes still mirroring the morning sun and the still slightly dark blue sky…  
But it wasn’t Sam who explained with an exhausted tone.  
“They take them as donors, for blood…” Dean stated tired.  
“Sometimes for the long difficult Seasons, or when they move the nest…, here…., for sure because of this remote…area…”  
The Beta couldn’t gesture around in that empty dessert to make his point, to broken, to tired to even find the motivation to get back to baby right now.

They stayed like that, all of them, until the Sun had fully risen and the sand started to heat up beneath the fingers…  
After hours, they drove back in a complete, deafening silence…

# ***

Dean had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs down in the armoury, not even taking care of the used equip and to tired to change his clothes.  
Sam had at least made it to his room, slumping on his bed and more or less breaking down right there and then, falling asleep in exhaustion, almost immediately.

Castiel did not returned to one of his nests this time, carefully having an eye on both of his Masters while restlessly roaming the Bunker.  
The Alpha was overwhelmed, lost in thoughts and consideration about what he had seen this time, how it had affected his Masters and how it had affected him, to scent these so well known signatures of his not long past once again.

Castiel pulled a jacket over Dean’s slightly shivering, supportless body before starting just another of his patrolling rounds.  
The Alpha once again had gotten into the spell item accessories and was chewing on an unknown wooden stick.  
It tasted slightly bitter but the Angel enjoyed this different sensation while he tried to make sense of that powerful rage he had felt in that mines and which had been so much different from anything he had felt ever before.  
Castiel looked at his hands, this time intentionally starting that golden glow watching it whirring beneath his skin, fascinated by that warmth he was creating this way.  
The same hands that had broken a neck that easily just hours before, had torn of limbs that easily before…  
He slowly reached out for his master, lightly touching Dean’s forehead in an attempt to this time offer comfort, rest and healing...

The Alpha repeated the same procedure a few minutes later with his second Master before retreating with this transportable Library that Sam had explained to him.  
Castiel was hoping to find some answers, some understandings about that still burning feeling of pain, but more, this sadness, but darker…,  
He couldn’t name it just yet.  
But since that night he had seen those small bodies, those ‘pups’ laying in the dirty, on that cold hard ground, not moving, not breathing, their energy somehow gone…  
There had been something new Castiel was afraid of but urging to figure out constantly hearing that warning voice that he was a bad Alpha a danger for those around him.  
But he had seen his Masters, had seen Sam and Dean killing brutally, without mercy slaughtering those things in these mines and still Castiel couldn’t see anything bad or wrong in them, even with the blood still stuck to each of their clothes their hair and hands…  
He started wondering what made someone bad in the end…

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter VI of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is still a rather flat story, buuut I said I will do it and I will not give up on it. Also i like for Castiel to be happy at some Point, in some way... ^^! So, here we go, another Chapter to that still not finished *growl* Story.  
^^P
> 
> And just as usual, no Beta, no native but still the honest wish for some of you to get some distraction out of it. ^^P  
*wave*

Chapter VI of Aftermath

For a few days after their horrendous case, life at the bunker seemed to settle back down.  
There was a News Report on TV about an Underground Fire in Utah that the fire Department had struggled to extinguish and which wasn’t clear how it had started, making it an open case for the Official Investigators…  
Both Winchesters had followed the Reports carefully to keep updated.  
But it wasn’t that unusual to have their Cases entangled with News or Crime Reports afterwards, it was a dirty work they were doing and the only importance was not to be revealed or named in any way, something that hadn’t happened so far..., and after they had increased the ‘cleaning’ Procedures.  
Burning it all was just one of them…

They would have an eye on the Situation till it would be over while they would still move on with their usual, daily Business.  
After a well deserved Rest…

# ***

The Betas had slept for almost two days straight, waking up with headaches, although Castiel had tried to help during their rest.  
The Alpha had not slept, had not rested and gotten lost in any kind of reading…  
He had roamed the Bunker ever so often, had checked on his ‘Masters’, had finally dared to get something to eat on his own, actually opening the fridge for the first time, making a mess at the kitchen though and leaving it like that.

During the Hunters Rest Castiel had also stood for hours and stared at the Bunker’s door, sometimes glaring at it, sometimes almost shyly, undecided, and sometimes somehow urged, even getting up the steps...  
He had not dared to get out though…, not managed that on his own.

But being close to his ‘Masters’ it had started to feel incorrect, and although not completely wrong, it had left the Alpha insecure and starting to have doubts which he really felt guilty about, wondering how it could be that he was questioning his Owners, the first ones ever been good to him at all…

# ***

“Ungh…” Dean had grunted, slowly moving as he was heading towards the shower Sam already had entered. 

And without even taking off his short and shirt, still being the same from the hunt, Dean had walked towards one of the Showerheads and started the Water, completely ignoring the lifted brow and suspicious look Sam had given him.

\----------

Both Men stood beneath the heated streams in the Bunker’s community shower with their eyes closed, their foreheads leaned against the tilled walls as blood and sweat and the left exhaustion was washed down the drains…  
They would have to lay low for a bit they’ve decided  
Just a few days, just a little, Sam had begged for…

# ***

“Ok, ready?” Dean questioned, looking up at the Angel standing next to the banister at the end of the stairs, nodding at the Betas question.  
The dark blond Hunter lifted the golden totem he was normally wearing on a black leather band somewhere on his body.  
They had tested the effect on this distance before, and just as expected the Alpha did show his dark wings, the slightly unsorted Feathers popping up and out as if held by a cocked spring waiting for the Totem Trigger.  
It was still something that gave Dean so much joy to see.  
But right now he had something else in mind.

“Ok, I count to three…” The Hunter stated, looking up and waiting for Castiel to get in Position and climb over the banister.

“WHAT THE…!” Sam yelled, stepping into the Mission room, packed with books and a Coffee Cup which he was almost loosing at the View.  
“What are you doing?” He questioned alarmed, staring up at the Angel but not missing his Brother standing at the stairs near by.

“Mas…Dean wants to show me flying.” Castiel stated deadpan, obviously not seeing any harm in that. Something Dean seemed to agree on, Sam realized turning towards his beloved older Brother who was just looking at him with big questioning eyes.  
“Seriously?” The taller One had to word his disbelieve, unhappy having to face the fact that he now had to deal with two of those numbnuts at once.  
“No!” The youngest simply stated, looking at Dean but talking to both.  
“Cass, you will get down!” Sam commanded before returning back to his Brother.  
“He will not jump down there!” 

“He will be fine!..” Dean still argued but did shut up immediately as he could scent his Mates boiling anger.  
“…Fine.” He promised halfheartedly, gesturing for Cass to follow him.  
If Sam wouldn’t allow them to try it here, they would figure something else, maybe some basic flapping, the Beta considered walking off with the Angel/Alpha in tow.

“HE WILL NOT JUMP FROM ANY OTHER HIGH GROUND!” Sam yelled after his Sibling, just a little bit worried at the next stupid ideas these two would come up with.

# ***

Sam had thought it to be much easier to have some nice at home time.  
He had very much underestimated the things his Brother could come up with being kinda locked for the moment and having a precious, willing Alpha ‘Toy’ around.

After successfully preventing Castiel from possible dead by forbidding any further tries to fly, at least the way Dean had suggested doing it, his Brother had found multiple other ways of being a pain in the ass.

Next Dean had figured it to be funny to teach their…, the Alpha, Sam reminded himself, how to use a gun.  
A tool Castiel had no idea off although knowing by now how it worked and what it could do.

With a nervous shudder Sam recalled the newly holes now decorating the walls in the Armory, holes he still had no idea how they had happened in the first place.  
Dean didn’t talk about it and Castiel was now suspiciously eyeing their equipment with that strange look of disapproval he had somehow perfectioned in that adoringly way.

\-------------

Needless to say, those two kept Sam busy. Dean because he was still a child…, again, in any bad way, and Castiel, well, the Alpha was so damn trustingly and obedient, he just followed any given direction and while Dean couldn’t get enough of it, obviously happy to have found a Companion for his stupid, childish ideas, Sam was feeling annoyed, and sad and guilty all at once just having to step in and be the adult, or witness to the Alphas empty self as he saw it.

The tall Hunter sighed getting back to this unfortunate duty of cleaning the ‘redecorated’ kitchen they had realized in their need of Coffee earlier that day.  
Of course, finding himself all alone the moment all of them had stood at the entrance and seen this place in complete disarray. 

From one second to the other, Castiel and Dean had been gone, vanished into thin air, leaving it all for Sam to take care and clean off that ‘war-zone’.

There fore Sam was tired and already a bit pissed, working to get the room back to a stage that was at least slightly, resembling their former Kitchen.  
And he had no energy left to deal with his Brother’s ongoing idioticity right now…

\-------------

Therefore, Sam was very careful as he was finally managed to sit down and ‘relax’, still having an eye on his mischievous, restless Brother who for once had settled with his music in the library as well.

But what should have been a very, very deserved rest, did not last that long, as Sam, still being in some kind of high alert, had realized just a few minutes later that now the Alpha was acting strange.

\-------------

Castiel had apparently, somehow started to seek their closeness after he had, more or less, avoiding them before.  
But instead of just kneeling next to one of them like the Alpha had done before, or pitifully looking up, begging with those ‘disgustingly’ beautiful blue eyes in order to be ordered/allowed closer, the Alpha had started some odd, repeating movement pattern, which he was following over and over to especially creep up to/towards Dean.

Or at least the Alphas seemed to try just that, Sam had considered, although Cass was awkwardly moving back at a special point. The dark haired Angel always ended up looking undecided before again circling away into some distance, and only to repeating the whole procedure with a smaller diameter just again.

Sam had watched this oddness going on for about an hour and he wasn’t sure if his Brother was just deliberately ignoring these Actions or really missing out on them in his musical bliss.

Again the Alpha slowly moved closer trying to be unobtrusive and failing miserable at it, enough so, that Sam finally had to interfere just to put an end to this distracting behavior.  
He was frowning suspiciously in his own exhaustion as he focused on the Alpha who was again lowering his body in another attempt to circle before making one step more towards Dean.

“Cass…? Is everything ok?”

Almost as if caught in something forbidden or embarrassing the Alpha actually jumped as he was addressed, making Sam realized how concentrated Castiel must have been in his efforts, what ever they were.

And for some reason Sam was expecting some stupid lie, some illogical arguments like Dean would give in a situation like that.  
The tall Beta simply being used to that and expecting it to be the norm, after all those years with this one specific person in his life that happened to be his big Brother and mate.  
Instead though, the Alpha’s wide blue eyes stared at him in distress, like an animal ending up in front of a Car’s headlights, unable to move in any way.

“…the rain from the pipes…” Castiel at least managed in his deep, vibrating voice, a complete opposite of his currently spooked posture.

And finally Dean took off his headphones and watched what was going on.  
“…the rain from the…?” Sam wondered.  
“… do you mean, the Shower?” 

Again as if having done something wrong the Alpha tried to appear smaller, hunching over a bit further before he did nod at his ‘Masters’ words.

“You want to take a shower?” Sam questioned, lowering himself as well to appear less threatening, just another thing he was used to, but for different reasons.  
“Uh…you know were they are, you can go. You do not have to ask for that Castiel.” Sam repeated himself, trying not to sound annoyed or disappointed that this was still something the Alpha needed permission for.

But this time Castiel hesitated and finally he actually shook his head although not really saying what he wanted as well.

Dean frowned at the interaction and slightly turned for a better look at the Angel who stood in a strange distance out of his reach, at the end of the library, close to the entrance while looking at them.

# ***

His kind Master looked at him, Sam looked at him, those multicolored eyes so beautiful, so worried and Castiel felt uncomfortable, guilty for once again being the reason of/for that.  
And although willing, desperate actually, to crawl into that worry, to be the Centre of his Master’s attention and to receive the affection that, as the Alpha knew by now, would come with it, Castiel hesitated, froze under the eyes of those two men…

He wanted to tell, what he was yearning for, wanted to give the words for his own desire…  
But just again, the Angel couldn’t, his courage sinking with every second that passed by. And although, after having been with Master Dean the whole Day, having experienced nothing but excitement and an equal connection in their ‘fun’, as the older Beta had called it, Castiel’s formerly made decision to at least try just faded within the moment, and for the first time the Alpha did not feel guilt, but anger over his own insufficiency. Especially after he had been given any possible chance and option to at least try…

Castiel looked at his Masters, their eyes open, expecting and waiting for him…, for him to give the direction.  
And once more he failed.  
The Alpha, all of a sudden and simply slumped down, right where he was, right to the ground, ending up in his locked mind and overwhelmed with just another situation that shouldn’t be a big issue at all.

And to make things even worse, the blue eyed still felt that desire, still that tingly feeling he had find so comforting, so calming as the water had run down his wings for the first time in his life.

But he couldn’t do it alone, couldn’t just go to that tiled room as Sam had offered. He couldn’t just enjoy that all by himself, still unable to draw those soft things on his back all on his own.  
A desperate whine escaped the Alpha’s throat and he hated himself even more for…

Castiel had always known, always been told, to be worthless, always known to be no good, but to realize, to actually understand what it meant, to figure that he was that pathetic…, it was painful, embarrassing and very much difficult to deal with…

He was relying, so completely on his masters, but every time he did, Master Sam got worried, sometimes even angry or annoyed, and Master Dean frustrated as they seemed to wait for something Castiel just couldn’t give.

\-------------

Still lost in his own pity/misery and sitting so helplessly and lost on the ground, suddenly giving off a scent of utter disappointment and distress after having somehow taken it away, or kept it all to himself, the Alpha was suddenly surrounded by his tall Owners.

Both of them reaching out in a hurry, their Scent telling of worry and fear, of desperation and need, need to help, to be of service and allowed to protect.  
Their sudden closeness though seemed to make it worse and Castiel started to shake, his body just stopping any kind of cooperation as he was limply pulled up by the Betas combined strength, as he was supported, and hastly carried towards one of those chairs he had learned to use by now, even without a given permission.

With huge blue eyes Castiel stared as Dean was pushing his bottle towards him, getting another of those looks from Master Sam. A secret communication the Alpha still had not come to understand.

They were very close, each of them resting a reassuring hand on one of Castiel’s shoulders, offering reassurance and strength that way but the Alpha could only whine.  
He was so pathetic and miserable, Castiel thought, his whine changing into a strange sound he had never heard or done before…

# ***

“JEEEZ CASS!”  
Dean shouted the moment the Alpha suddenly slumped down, literally crashing to the ground and sitting there, his eyes wide and teary, staring at them in that awkwardly distorted face neither of the Winchesters could read or interpret.

The Beta Hunter were fast and got to the Alpha almost at the same time, without a further look or any kind of obvious communication they grabbed for Cass and pulled up the surprisingly heavy body that wasn’t giving any feedback at all.

“Hey buddy…!” Dean tried but only got a blank look from those still teary blue eyes.  
And with a sudden shock the older Winchester realized that there was a scent and it was not appealing…, not at all.  
It was sour in its base, bitter and the bad kind of sweet in its expansion, and it left both Betas to wrinkle their nose.

Especially as It wasn’t giving away anything about the Alphas current state, what had happened or what he was struggling with, what he needed…, just nothing else than a twisted kind of despair.

\-------------

“DEAN! Don’t!” Sam warned as his Brother pushed his beer in front of the Angel, apparently offering something to drink. 

“What? It helps!” The older one insisted while Sam crouched down, leveling with Castiel’s eyes as Dean remained standing and with his hand still supportive rubbing the Alpha’s shoulder and back.

A small touch that got suddenly slapped away as, without a warning, those deep black/blue wings reappeared on Castiel’s back as, at the same time, the Alpha gave a very strange howl.

This time however, both Winchesters did understand as the Angel was using, for the first time, his Alpha voice to actually communicate.  
And while his scent, although unpleasant at the moment, remained unreadable, his howl told clear and open about an inner turmoil, high distress and confusion, it informed about self-pity and frustration, of anger and of a complete unbalance, which the Angel had not given away any of, ever before…

But instead of starting to yell, to complain or become angry as Castiel was expecting it to happen…, Dean and Sam suddenly sighed, immediately calming down at the given information although not stopping their worry as the Betas Scent was still telling.

\-------------

Sam gently smiled, his hand resting on the Alpha’s knee…  
“Castiel…, Cass…what is it?”  
The younger Hunter wanted to know, just happy that it didn’t seem anything bad, actually hoping that this was a step forward, that, as painful as it might be, the Alphas was finally starting to make progress in his own development to become himself.

And Sam still smiled as the blue eyes did turn towards him, did focus again and as Dean returned closer to again touch those damn fluffy feathers he couldn’t get enough of, wondering if this was something to worry about, but not stopping in his actions…

“You want something right?” Sam gently questioned, keeping their eye contact as positive and supportive as possible and ignoring his Brother again ‘fingering’ the Angel.

It took a moment before the Apha’s scent informed that he had calmed down…, that he was processing, and even longer before he slightly nodded, although not moving in any other way.

“You wanna tell?” Sam questioned, again using his soft voice which sometimes just pissed Dean off.  
“jeez…Hey Cass, what day a wana do?” Dean interfered, his voice deep and pushing but without a command, just eager to speed things up, ‘afraid’ that this could take hours otherwise.  
And although still staring at his Master Sam, carefully trying to read the younger Beta, Castiel reacted on/to Dean’s far more impatient tone, once more proving to a slightly sad Sam that he was doing something wrong whenever it came to this beautiful Alpha…  
But the Hunter kept it hidden.

# ***

Castiel had lowered his head, avoiding the Betas unexpectedly intense stare after his ‘confession’ about what had him so overwhelmed in the first place.  
He felt ashamed, insecure, somehow groundless…, …as he suddenly got distracted by two deeply and full laughs of joy and excitement, as his Masters scents were giving away.

“I…don’t understand…” Castiel mentioned, unable to get the Winchesters attention as Dean was joyfully slapping his shoulder and Sam just leaning back with a big smile on his lips.

“Damn it man!” Dean, still cheering complained.  
“We thought you’re hurt of in pain somehow…” He laughed again.  
“Dude! If you want to shower with your wings out, man just say so!” He chuckled further in obvious relieve.

“Cass you don’t have to creep around and try to trigger them, just ask.” Sam, who now could understand the Angel’s odd behavior a few minutes earlier was just as relieved as Dean.  
He had thought to mishear it as Castiel had explained that he wanted to shower, that he wanted to wash his wings… As he had apologized for not being able to draw them on his own, that he didn’t want to annoy them anymore…

Sam had just stared, and than just laughed…., but slowly the sad part of the Alpha’s statement was seeping in as well.  
And the younger Beta sat back even more, carefully eying ‘their’ Angel who was sitting in front of him with hanging wings and a Dean hanging on/at them as well.

“Alpha…” Sam used the ‘forbidden’ word, getting at least his Brother’s immediate attention at it.  
Gently putting his hands back, grabbing for Castiel’s and feeling strange, not bad, doing so, Sam concentrated.  
“You never ever have to be worried, or sorry asking for help…, of any kind.” The tall dark haired promised.  
Sam wanted to say so much more, wanted for the Alpha to understand that he wasn’t disappointed, that he wasn’t annoyed or angry at him, and even if, that Castiel would always, could always rely on him, ask for help or direction although Sam wanted for the blue eyed Alpha to figure things out on his own…  
But the Winchester worried, that it would be difficult to explain all those fine lines he could see and understand while his Brother seemed to cross and pass them so frigging easily without hesitation or struggle.

# ***

All too happily Dean had walked away with a still slightly confused Alpha in tow.  
And Sam was pretty darn sure that his Brother was more than willing to ‘assist’ with the Angel’s desire having his wings washed under the shower.  
And although the older one probably could have just given the stupid totem to the Celestial, the Hunter had insisted on staying close…

\-------------

Sam had been left on his own again, given time and opportunity to mewl over everything that just had happened.

Lost in thoughts the younger Hunter had walked the Bunker, and found himself checking on all the places Castiel had set up his now somehow abandoned nests…, some of them even destroyed or at least falling apart as they, Dean and him, had started to pick up bits and pieces the Alpha had taken to create those structures…and which the Betas had wanted or needed back.

Sam was still secretly holding to one of the pillows Castiel had used in that one big nest he had put up at the hallway close to their Room.  
It was something Sam had all to himself now that the Angel was keeping a distance more often than not.  
It had the Alphas note still on the fabric but the younger Winchester Beta kept telling himself that this wasn’t the reason he had taken it back…, knowing very well that it was just another lie.

Sam sighed, looking at the few left items on one of the left nests they still hadn’t dared to completely clean up.

It was somewhat a sad picture, a signal of something fading away…, Sam just wasn’t sure if it was something good, or bad?  
He liked the Alpha, no doubt about that, no lies necessary to cover that up, hell he was dreaming of holding Castiel to his chest, to bury his face in that neck every night.  
Sam wanted, waited for the other dark haired to enter their room and look at him with those questioning eyes while waiting for Sam to settle.

On the other hand, nothing felt more right and exciting to see the Alpha go, to have him at the end of those metal stair case at the mission room, looking back at them with a smile just before walking through that damn door…, to finally disappear, to find and follow his own path…, one that might not include them…

Sam was divided and stressed.  
His Beta yearned for an Alpha to keep, especially that one, this pure, innocent, gentle and calm Alpha, that literal Angel who had protected them, him by nothing else than his instinct.  
Who had somehow shown Sam that he was worth something….  
A feeling the younger Beta had not known, or denied to need or want in any way…  
But having experienced it, actually felt it…, seen it - although still a possible imagination – in the Alpha’s eyes, in his icy fire as he had attacked those demons…  
It was something Sam had known only, and even than limited at some times, from his Brother.

The tall Winchester closed his eyes, needing a moment to calm, to collect himself, reminding him, that they had not right to keep the Angel no matter their own want, not untill Castiel was able to make such a decision on his own, not until that beautiful Alpha would have all the knowledge and understanding to have options and be able to decide…  
No matter that meant letting him go, and maybe leave forever…

Everything else, as much as he wanted, needed it…, Sam warned and punished himself, would only be egoistic and not for the Alpha’s best…

The Hunter rubbed his eyes, only to clear his view, of course, as he walked back towards the library.  
Today the Alpha might had tried to break out of his limitations, might had tried to overcome some of his restrains/lines, given due to his isolated living.  
It was a good thing, Sam told himself, but his face didn’t show any happiness about/over it…

# ***

“…fine… But don’t tell Sam ok?” Dean ‘warned’, carefully locking eyes with the Alpha who he had joined in the community shower after Castiel had just looked at him, and although Dean had offered to stay just at the entrance, for the golden totem to be within needed/necessary range.

But the Alpha smiled, immediately turning and showing his back and wings towards his Master.  
He was still a bit unsure about the Betas former reaction at his avowal but he was eager, actually excited to have Dean’s hand in/at his wings again.  
It was something new to Castiel, pleasure the dark blond Beta had explained before but to a disbelieving and not understanding Angel.

But, having been washed that first time by Dean though, his wings under that unknown pressure of warm Water, that sensation of wet warmth running down his feathers and back, until they had become heavy and somehow more real in their existence, had slightly changed the Alpha’s understanding of that formerly abstract word… ‘pleasure’.

Almost routinely Castiel turned towards the tiled wall, slowly spreading his wings to either sides and opening up his back for Dean to massage on those joints that could so easily hurt at the weight.  
Castiel even moved his shoulders, wordlessly but obvious ‘pointing’ were he wanted that to go.  
And although still feeling a bit insecure doing it, the angel was, for the first time, aware of his action, slightly testing the limits with his more ‘aggressive’, direct Master, just feeling more comfortable and at ease in the matter, with him.

\-------------

Dean gulped, staring at the back of a naked Alpha, wings spread, opened access and gorgeous ass…, almost blinking at him, in its white and shiny appearance/existence…

So far the dark blond Beta had only tightly clawed into the soft surface of those immense wings, urged to just burry his damn face in those feathers and drown in that black mass and the warmth coming from it.

But that newly picture right in front of him…, was just…

*nope….nope!* Dean closed his eyes to calm his body and mind. And he desperately ignored the Alpha actually ruffling and rustling his wings in what seemed to be a frigging invitation…!

But Sam had warned him, had explained more than once, that those propositions would be nothing more than learned behaviors that should not be encouraged when Castiel should ever be able to find himself…  
And although all of that was still completely abstract to Dean, and although he wasn’t agreeing on anything Sam figured in his constantly ongoing analysis, the older Winchester Beta did trust his Mate, and even more, he trusted his Brother…

There fore the dark blond Hunter cleared his throat, adjusted his still left short and the slightly tighter crotch area, before he reached for that ‘borrowed’ fluffer swam and got to ‘work’,….with embarrassingly shaking hands and a very heated face though…

___________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter VII of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope Beta, nope native and this layed around way to long, until i decided that no matter the current state it has to go now….  
So here we are with a new, short Chapter that was planed just a bit differently…., a bit… a little… ^^!
> 
> Still we go forward and I think It can be called making progress…  
*wave*

Chapter VII of Aftermath

Sam sighed, slowly rolling to the side to look at his chosen partner, happening to be his big Brother.

The older Beta was still happily snoring away, a grin plastered on his face, and Sam couldn’t blame him.  
The night had been very satisfying, although somehow a bit different…than usual.

But while Dean seemed so damn pleased with the World right now, Sam was still uneasy, unsure and worried over a decision he knew he had to make.  
Cass always on his mind, the worry, the guilt and his inner conflict always there.  
Even distracted otherwise Sam had still believed to hear some growling sounds coming from the outside of their room in the middle of the night. 

And the moment he woke, his worries, shortly distracted over night, were back with intense force, having the taller Beta stressed and frustrated right away.  
Sam wasn’t trying to hide it this time, actually hoping for Dean to pick it up, to be a support and a help in those moments of insecurity and actual helplessness, when the younger Beta felt completely overwhelmed with the whole situation.

And for a moment Dean did wrinkle his nose at the new scent filling the air, and he did complain in a slight rumble deep in his throat, announcing that he didn’t like were this was going.  
But, no matter how much Sam hoped for a more solid reaction, his beloved Brother just returned into the obvious comfort of his sleep, leaving Sam to frown in disappointment before he finally moved to get up on his own.

# ***

The water was relaxing, helping at least a bit to calm his nerves and tensity, just like the still remaining memory of last night.  
Sam had been hesitant at first, worried to be heard, worried, embarrassed to have the Alpha outside just listening, knowing….  
Sam had been reserved but failed to resist and given in to his Brother’s rather ‘intense’, ‘aggressive’ seduction.  
After being without that level of affection for a while, and rattled in his self security, the younger Hunter had needed that kind of reassuring just the same...  
But he was feeling guilty never the less, guilty for, once more having fallen for such a low, physical need no matter the benefits…, and especially with the Angel, the Alpha within reach…

And it had become more and more difficult the longer they had Cass around. The more Sam had, not only gotten used to the other dark haired, but had realized that he wanted the Angel to stay… It was putting pressure on the Beta and his split loyalty on the matter.

So it was more out of frustration, and the still lingering sexual excitement/desire of that last non brotherly interaction, that had the Beta ‘acting out’ in the supposedly safety of the Men of letter, community shower…all on his own.

\-------------

He was covered in obvious possession marks that Dean had left with definite purpose.  
And Sam couldn’t deny enjoying them right now as his fingers gently followed the trace of red pattern going from his neck down his whole body, around his arms, his middle over his ass and down his legs as well. 

There was again that tingly feeling from the other Beta’s teeth scraping over the sensitive skin, again Dean’s deep dark rumble echoing in Sam’s ear as his hands moved, his fancy shower gel smoothly running down his naked body, following the hands given trail.

…Along the tall Beta’s sides, his muscled stomach and sharp pelvis bone, but he wasn’t touching himself yet…, to lost in the sensation that would eventually get rid of his inner unrest for some time.

\-------------

_Arms closing him in, holding him in place as he gets pushed towards the tiled wall, the lingering scent of Angel somehow stuck to this place…_  
And Sam deeply inhaled the much different taste to Castiel’s Alpha scent, which he had finally shown at least somehow…  
The younger Hunter moaned unrestrained as he finally gave in to his fueling fantasy, his hands, both, sliding between his legs as Sam leaned forward, his forehead resting on the cooled stones that kept him comfortably distracted and balanced from an all to soon release/relief…

# ***

Dean was still sound asleep and happily snoring away as the tall figure dared to step in, slow, careful but somehow threatening in his posture.

But the Angel was just watching, his head tilted slightly as he, literally, started scanning the dark blond Beta, one of his Masters he had become so fond of.  
Castiel’s eyes were glowing, his Wings slightly spread, rustling in the ‘open air’.  
He was growling, deeply, dark but still very subtle. It was an Alpha sound but somehow undecided, unsure, as if to test it out somehow, while his ruffled Feathers were sticking up and out in that clear dominant and undeniably warning Alpha posture…

And for a sec. Dean seemed unsettled in his sleep, frowning, even answering the slight warning growl coming from so close, that normally the Hunter would have already been up and attacking in any way possible.

This time though, other than the slight signals of unknown dissatisfaction, the Beta wasn’t moving, remaining rested in the bed he shared with his mate, with his Brother.  
Dean didn’t even move as the Alpha reached out, his hand, very carefully and soft touching the Beta’s neck at a potentially lethal spot that the Hunter would never ever show to any one else like that, anyone else than Sam at least…

# ***

_…“Let me claim you…again…” Dean’s deep voice rasped next to Sam’s ear, his brother’s arms already closing him in, slowly roaming towards the taller Beta’s crotch as he was leaning on from behind…_

_“..yes….”_ Sam recalled his response to be, so easily giving in at that point, so easily submitting to his mate’s wishes and his own needs…  
In slow long strokes he worked his pulsing dick, imaging Dean’s hands massaging his whole length, the dripping tip and his already tightening balls.

Softly moaning again Sam tilted his head, offering his neck in that natural, that genetical imprinted gesture while jerking himself off, under the pleasurable pressure of the running water…

# ***

Peace, for a bit, and Sam enjoyed it, the silence of his mind, the ‘silence’ of his craving Body… as the Water cleaned the last signs of the Beta’s fulfilled desire.  
Slowly the Hunter lifted his head into the heated Stream, just relaxing into the sensation before he would redress and think things through again.

\-------------

It didn’t took long for Sam to fall back into his ongoing routine, and before he was again mewling over all the things he had not been able to fix yet, over all those things that kept him awake and uneasy, all the stuff that had him stressed and feeling overwhelmed.  
And always, it was Cass…

The tall Beta had considered trying his brother’s way but just one step out of the shower and wrapped in his towel, Sam already knew that it wouldn’t work for him like that.

And although he admired the strangely easy connection his Brother seemed to have with the Alpha, and although he felt a bit left out in/on that, Sam understood very well that he couldn’t give up on his standards. And that, no matter how desperately he wanted to have a similar connection and understanding of the Angel, and a connection of/for himself, he wasn’t the one to make the decision and that Castiel was still not ready to do it on his own… it was out of the Beta’s control.

With a deep, heavy sigh Sam finally left the Shower, still not having a solution, and still so urgingly searching for one.  
But in his ongoing turmoil he needed to focus on something else, on something he could handle, could manage the only way he knew…  
He would look for a new case…

\-------------

…The Attack was completely unexpected, coming without a single warning, the second Sam had made just one step out of the Community Shower.  
As he was suddenly thrown off his feet, his whole body slammed at the wall before immediately crashed to the ground and kept down by an unknown weight obviously towering over him.

He could feel heat and pressure on his back, a deep warning growl next to his head and the pain of something piercing through his light Shirt and actually breaking skin at/on his sides…

For a second Sam was stunned, his Beta persona getting the better of him, leaving the Hunter in stasis and helplessly accepting the forced position…spread out prone.

Luckily the life long Hunter - Survival Training kicked in fast, enabling Sam to rely on his physical memory as he managed to move enough to use his shoulder as a lever, to roll over and free himself by getting rid of the Body on top that had held him down so surprisingly strong.

Only then did he realize the blood running from the back of his neck…  
He hadn’t been fast enough to avoid the unexpected and pretty painful, stinging bite there, right at the claiming mark that Dean had set just a few hours ago…

But it was nothing Sam could care about right now, still slightly in shock but ready to defeat himself, the Beta hurried to get up while turning in the same motion to face the still unknown attacker that had apparently/obviously broken into their Home.

# ***

Dean slowly turned as he was waking from his happy dream, and already patting for the missing link, for Sam on the other side of the Bed.  
Finding it empty was never something the Hunter liked, but the scent of his mate was still there, vibrant and sated, fulfilled and all his…, lingering in the blankets and pillows in which Dean decided to role for a little longer, a happy growled hum escaping him as he enjoyed the replay of last night once again.  
It wasn’t that often for the older Beta to get a chance even to ask for a reclaim…, and with his hands still somehow tingling from their Angel’s feathers, and his mind enticed by the Alpha’s back view, it had been so much more intense…  
Once again the Dean grinned happily in his semi sleepy state.

\-------------

Dean was still pleased as he, about an hour later, walked towards Sam who he had found settled in the library seemingly going through some stuff, doing research.

It always was a good sight and the older Beta relaxed into the view walking closer to his damn beloved Mate and Brother…

“Hey…”  
Dean almost purred in a very affectionate but clumsy way, normally getting an amused smile in return when doing this little game and changing into that odd, unusual behavior. 

This time however the younger one wasn’t showing any reaction at the dark blond Beta’s attempts…and as Dean was getting closer, he realized the scent of distress lingering in the air, about the same time he figured the scent of disinfectant…  
And after years and years as a Hunter on the road Dean knew that this was never a good sign…

Within a second the dark blond Beta was at Sam, his head straight down to the other Beta’s neck where he got overwhelmed by the stench of blood setting the older Hunter into alarm.  
With the claim still fresh and adjusting, still working like an open nerve between them, and with both of them being that close again, Dean immediately got the rather high distress of his mate, the tremendous irritation and confusion coming from Sam, translated right onto him.

“Did….I hurt you?!” He questioned immediately, terrified at the idea that he might had gone to far and actually injured his Sammy last night.  
He intensely scented along the younger Beta’s neck, eager to find the source of irritation, to understand it, but what he found was not expected.

Sam had covered the mating bite, but that was exactly where Dean needed to go, ripping the patch away to get a clear look at the damage he might had caused.

And during all of the handling, Sam didn’t even blink, oddly calm he accepted the touch, the scenting and even the ripping off of his patch as he was still not able to process completely what had happened to him while a sudden aggressive growl of Dean ripped through the air.  
As the older Hunter had found the scent on his claiming mark not completely to be his own…

And although Sam’s neck wasn’t showing any major damage although being badly bruised and punctured, it certainly was enough for Dean to get really really pissed…

# ***

Castiel was shaking, his hands trembling and the more the Alpha tried to calm down the more difficult it became.  
The Angel was hiding, curled up in the last nest he had build at the garage, desperately trying to keep that intense sensation, that energy to slow down and eventually to stop.  
But so far that intense glowing light, somehow running beneath his skin, along the veins in his so called vessel, was just flickering before returning in its earlier intensity.  
He should have never given in to that, should have never fall for that temptation.

He was a bad Alpha, he was as bad as it had always been told to him. He should have never believed that he could be good, that he maybe was more than something to breed with…  
Apparently and painfully obvious…, he obviously was not. He was a Monster, he was corrupted, defect and wrong in any way it had been said.

Still shaking and horrified by his own action, the Alpha started whimpering, this ice cold blue fire running through his physical Body was starting to hurt and he wanted it to stop, this urge, this need, this want he had never known before.

“I’m bad….i’m wrong….i..dangerous….!”  
“…bad…bad….bad….bad….bad….”

Castiel repeated in his mind over and over and over again… as his Claws went deep into that glowing skin, scratching & cutting, desperate to make it all stop as he tried to recall what had happened, where it had escalated….

\-------------

_Roaming the halls was normally calming, normally helping when he felt that sudden wave of restlessness about to take over. Castiel was shivering, he felt nauseous and weak…, in what Sam had explained him were Emotions affecting his System._  
_It was terrifying, worrying to be so helpless and unable to make it stop._  
_The Angel tried to breath, although he didn’t need to…, after what he had learned about himself, about being one of those strange winged Creatures._

_The blue eyes started wandering, mirroring the ongoing inner nervous energy flooding the Alpha’s body._  
_He wanted it all to stop, all of it becoming to much for the Angel as he started to loose Control._  
_With worry he watched his hand again starting to glow in that golden white light, once more, desperately shaking his hands, trying to end this sensation of warmth that was adding to his current insecurity…_

_*….This is good for you…, otherwise you will hurt someone…* A long gone memory flashed into the Alpha’s mind. His then child eyes looking up at the shadow creature hurting him with that needle, as Castiel knew by now, when he had been given his first shot, experiencing this dizziness and foggy mind ever since…_

_*….You are a danger…* *…this will help you…* *It is to protect…*_  
_It hurt, it was actually physically painful to have those words, those lies, those memories return right now. It was uncomfortable, felt threatening and Castiel, for the first time in his life, experienced real, emotional and physical fear…_

_Neither the Angel, nor the Alpha had ever been prepared for that…_

\-------------

_His steps got faster, his moves more erratic as the dark haired followed an instinct he didn’t knew he had. The Alpha hurried along the halls, which he could see in his mind, his inner map, following them almost blindly on his way to the only place that could, already had, granted him comfort and peace to rest. _

# ***

_The Bunker door, Castiel remembered as he passed one of the archives, turning into the Hallway of his Masters room._

_The bunker door, something he had started to stare at whenever being all on his own, and often with his Masters back in THEIR Nest, as they had still not accepted one of his Creations._  
_It is one of the things Castiel thinks about while staring at the way out, or the way into that mysterious world he knows nothing about._  
_When looking at it the Alpha growls, when thinking about it he frowns…_

_But Castiel does not know why, does not understand what for he is constantly there, staring up to that door while thinking about his nests, which he so desperately wants to be recognized, to be appreciated and praised, or at least accepted._  
_The Angel does not understand that strange turmoil in his guts and mind when he thinks about the way his Masters are looking at his nests, sometimes even disassembling them._  
_It has the Alpha shaky, rumbling and clenching his fists and sometimes there is that glow again…, which Castiel tries to avoid, although it feels nice..., that warmth taking over and crawling in to make him feel whole and solid, powerful somehow._  
_But it is a terrifying feeling at the same time…_

_Restless and somehow feeling fuzzy the Alpha had slumped down in front of the closed door of the Betas Room. He had listened, yearningly, to his decided mates breeding. He had listened to these Men that weren’t Omegas, that had him taken in, showed him something else, something different and were now somehow disappearing from him. In Castiel’s mind they had started to get further and further out of his reach…_  
_And although knowing that he had no right, no claim on them whatsoever…, for the first time in his life, the Alpha had experienced Rage, leaving Claw marks at the door……, over being closed out and denied, locked from what should have been His already…_

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter VIII of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge step done today, not satisfied but okish with the result. ^^!
> 
> As usual this is no Beta, i am no native etc... but i hope you find something for your distraction.  
*wave*

Chapter VIII of Aftermath

“GET OUT!!!!” Dean barked already, entering from the other side of the garage. Just a second he had hesitated, needed to process before, anger fueled, he had stormed down there.

“Dean…!” Sam tried, following closely behind and looking very worried.

“CASTIEL!!!” Dean growled in return, making his way to the last Construction still untouched which he had checked out a few days before.

Back in the farthest Corner, behind the parked black Impala the Angel had set it up…, his last hideaway, his retreat, his sanctuary even in those good Masters home.

The Angel sensed the Betas long before they were close, he felt them long before they entered the place…, and he heard the anger even before the words hit his ears.  
And Castiel was terrified…  
But not by Dean’s anger, not by Sam’s worry…, the Alpha was terrified as he felt like his own… and still couldn’t make it stop.

“GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR I SWEAR I’LL PULL YOU!!!”  
Dean yelled, his words like venom pouring from his lips as he added another deep, Alpha like growl, just for good measure.

“DEAN!!” Sam intervened as a clicking sound filled the air, one that Castiel couldn’t identify although it sounded familiar.

“DEAN! STOP put it AWAY!” The strained voice of Sam had the Angel pricking up his ears as he could hear, feel the suddenly real fear in the younger Betas voice.

And without hesitation, without thinking twice his Vessel reacted as he burst out of his Nest with a deep echoing warning growl and again brightly glowing in that blinding light taking over his whole being.

Suddenly it all was back. The feeling of nothing while living in the dark and in his drug exhausted mind. The kindness of his new Masters with their confusing words and actions showing a much different way…  
It came along with this feeling of cool metal beneath his fingers as he had touched that door where another world would lay behind…, that very moment Castiel had followed his Master Sam’s advice and just allowed it, just give in to that overwhelming force burning somewhere within him…

\----------------

The sudden move came unexpected and the full body glow with wide spread wings, shrouded in that threatening Alpha snarl was immediately triggering all of the Winchesters Hunter reflexes.  
The small popping sound barely counting in that chaos as Dean pulled the trigger, shooting at the approaching Angel…

\----------------

“DEAN!!!” Sam called into the turmoil.

Castiel, although not much affected but definitely surprised at the stinging bite to his chest, tumbling back…

…And Dean, in full Hunter protection mode, still pointing the gun, ready to repeat his action although hesitating for the moment and staring with wide eyes.

# ***

_Light flooded Castiel’s mind as the surrounding seemed to change drastically. White, endless floors, as voices and images started to flood him from everywhere and nowhere all at once._

_Soft whispering, gentle words he couldn’t understand but found comfort in caressed the Alphas trembling Core.  
It was a calling, it was a song… and although unknown the Alpha, the Angel knew it was meant for him._

# ***

“Cass? …Cass…?”  
“….hey Cass, y…..ok?”

Slowly the younger Winchesters Voice came through, guiding, almost tearing the Alpha back to earth.

Sam as well as Dean kept their distance but it seemed as if they had calmed down somehow, now their scent of worry and fear coming from and for a different source.

“…I…hurt you…” Castiel whimpered in his first apologetic and sorrowful words, not even fully back to reality, and bleeding from his chest... 

“No…no…we are good.” Sam hurried to calm the obviously broken and completely confused Angel.  
“Its ok…, you didn’t…” He wanted to add as Dean cleared his throat, his face showing his anger and current dislike to even be in close proximity to the Alpha.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed before slowly, very slowly he was approaching the Angel sitting on the Garage ground, finally back to his ‘normal’ self and again looking like a ‘normal’ Human.

“Cass, you…how do you feel?” Sam wanted to know, which Dean commented with a condescending huffing sound in the background as huge teary and irritated blue eyes looked up at Sam.  
Castiel not finding any suiting words…

“…Do you remember what had happened…?” Sam wanted to know, his tone still a bit strained, but gentle, honestly worried, but not hiding the Betas still lingering insecurity and fear.

“I…hurt you…!” Castiel finally stated, his eyes, if possible, widening even more in his own shock.

And again it was commented with a deep, angry grunt from the older Hunter still not moving but having a careful eye on the whole scenery.

# ***

Castiel obediently had walked to the Library as Dean had ordered/commanded him in a harsh and emotionless, cold tone.

He had realized the Betas following in that suddenly existing distance between them.  
And he had sat down in silence, his hands folded, and carefully kept to himself as Dean had pointed at the one chair.

Now the Alpha tried not to watch as his Masters took care of each other and as Dean was carefully cleaning the ‘ugly’ mark that Castiel remembered foggily, to have set.  
And it took effort not to complain, not to comment on that disliked action that felt as being washed out…

\----------------

“Dean…please.” Sam whispered. His Brother and Mates scent vibrantly talking to him, talking of anger, mistrust and suspicion, of anger and even of pure hatred rage.

“He didn’t know…”  
Sam tried to explain, hoping, wishing, begging to anything he believed in, that it had only been an accident, an unconscious incident they could work out somehow.

“He is just working it out.” The younger Beta tried to sooth as Dean carefully applied the, actually unnecessary ointment on the doubled mating mark.  
At the moment he was thankful to have something to do with his hands as he feared that otherwise he would punch Castiel into pieces. And that Sam was joining side despite his obvious inner struggle was making it much much worse.

“HE GOES!” Dean growled although trying to be subdued, still hoping that the Alpha would get it.

“Dean!”  
“SAM…” The older Beta warned.  
“I don’t care if he is figuring something out..!!!” “HE has jumped you…bitten down.., it might have been only luck that he had not claimed you!”  
“He CAN FIGURE OUT as much as he LIKE BUT HE WILL NOT DO IT HERE…., not like that….NOT WITH YOU!”  
Dean looked up at his last words and his eyes glowed, making sure his words were heard and not questioned just again.

He did feel sorry for the lost Alpha, hell it even did hurt to think of an ‘empty’ Bunker just again. Dean still felt a strangely unknown connection to the Angel and he did like the Strength Castiel obviously seemed to have.  
And damn it even the ‘Control’, Dean still felt he had over this Creature, was more than just tempting.

But, there was a line, a strong and strict one the older Winchester wasn’t willing, couldn’t cross.  
And he could turn and argue, could consider and weight it up…, in the end, on the bottom line there was one thing he would not be able to look over…  
Castiel had attacked Sam, his mate, his Brother, HIS…  
The one thing Dean had promised to protect with his life, and even beyond.

And Cass was an Alpha, Angel or not. Dean didn’t like Alphas, he didn’t trusted Angel, after what he had read about them. And as much as he would have liked to, at that point he couldn’t ignore that this blue eyed, shaking Creature sitting a bit away, in front of them, was both of that.

“I should have sent him away the first time…”  
Dean rumbled audible and unplanned.  
“….what…?”  
Sam turned, slightly moving away from his Brothers still caring hands…

But Dean just looked at the younger one with his immediately set in cold demeanor and Sam didn’t ask any further…

\----------------

“I will check on you.” Dean stated coldly as he stood in front of the slumped Figure looking up at him with those pitiful blue eyes.

“You will not move, understood!” The Hunter ordered and Castiel silently nodded, his eyes still fixed on his first Master whom he desperately wanted approval, calming words and comfort from, but right now only got rejection…

He silently lifted his arms as ordered, easily allowed to be slightly undressed. The angel did lift his wings as commanded and turned in any direction his Master wanted him to be as he touched that open hole still visible and bleeding as if to make a point.

“Why did you attack…?” Dean suddenly wanted to know, his finger exerting pressure to actually hurt the Alpha ‘in his care’.

“I…..i…didn’t……no….i…” Castiel stumbled, before he stopped, not wanting to lie, not to his Masters after all they had done for him.

“I…don’t know.” The Alpha finally stated a half lie, knowing that indeed he had attacked and that it had been on pure selfishness and want he had not been able to control any more.  
Knowing that he had allowed this sensation to take over, for the first time in his life, finally allowing something beneficial only for himself, that at that moment something stronger than him, more powerful than what he had ever felt before had taken over, fully and completely pulling him in and making him what he seemed meant to be.  
And maybe it was bad, really bad, horrible even, maybe it was something selfish and dangerous…, Castiel couldn’t tell.  
But he felt, knew painfully well that it was him, for the first time, him what he had felt.

He hissed as Dean pushed his finger further into the wound, anger still scenting off of the Beta Castiel felt the need of throwing down right now.  
But the Angel remained calm, accepting the applied pain and believing deeply that it was what he deserved for being the Monster he could feel within.

“You can operate your wings now on your own?” Dean stated, but actually questioned.  
And silently, a bit insecure, Castiel nodded to the half truth, understanding that this was not the time to explain the actual details of …not completely…

Slowly the Hunters hand left the wound as Dean studied the blood, slightly rubbing it between his fingers while Castiel worked hard to burry his newly urge to take over to pin his Master down and do what he had done to Sam.

“Heal it!” Dean ordered and the Angel looked at him in confusion.  
“HEAL IT!” The Hunter ordered more serious this time.  
And although irritated and unsure the wound started closing almost immediately, not by a conscious decision Castiel had made, but by pure instinct and a natural response.

# ***

Locked in again…  
Castiel lifted his hands, studying those metal rings heavily resting around his wrists.  
Master Dean had made that decision… after Master Sam had insisted on not sending him out just like that.

But it was passing the Angel’s mind never the less as he was eyeing the stone walls surrounding him.  
He had tried to walk over but the chain holding him didn’t went that far and there fore he had returned to this one chair and simply sat down, waiting for what was to come next, like he thought he must have been used to in all of his life before.

Still, this was different.  
And although chained, locked in just another dark room, Castiel did not feel imprisoned or held back, not locked and limited like the few times he still could remember clearly from his past.  
He still didn’t really fear or worried for something bad to happen, his trust in his current Masters already having reached a height the Angel had never known, never experienced ever before.

And in a much more worrying thought, he realized that he didn’t mind for what ever they would do to him as long as he could still have them…, still be in their closeness, watch, sense and feel them the way he now did.

\----------------

Shortly after he had been brought down here and chained, shortly after the Brothers had left, it had started to become more evident, more clear and dominant in the Alphas perception.  
He could still hear the Betas, still scent and feel them, their left echoing presence still lingering in this room even now.

Castiel could feel them still agitated but way calmer of by now.  
And the Angel listened to the whispering in the air that was telling him to not worry, to not be afraid…as his eyes started glowing again and he started answering to that unknown language running in his head.

# ***

“No Sam…no.”  
Dean was growling, now that he had seen the deep cuts Sam had tried to hide and that were lining up on both of his bodies sides.

“…dean…He..!”  
“Doesn’t know what he is doing… Yeah I get that, but you blindly ignore that this is the problem!” The older Winchester was angry, at Sam, at Cass, at himself. But he knew that he had the better and the more reasonable arguments this time.  
“Sam he has left Claw Marks on the walls, on the door…!” “DAMN It he has left them on YOU!”

“What if he does it again, what if next time it wont be, as you call it “…just a few scratches…”?!”  
“He can’t control himself, at least not at any time and NO Sam I will not accept that risk, not here not in our HOME and definitely not around YOU!” 

Dean stated, not willing to let that pass, he had already ignored his instinct and allowed the Alpha to stay, he wouldn’t make that mistake twice.  
Actually the fact that he hadn’t killed the ‘Monster’ currently sitting in their dungeon, right now was haunting the Hunter already.  
And although this persona hadn’t gotten the best of him yet, Dean couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t happen at the next even so slight mistake/failure the Angel would make.

“Dean it wasn’t his fault, he is still trying to figure himself out, he is an Alpha, he is an angel…” “Can’t you remember how you’ve been as we have....started to figure this out…” Sam gestured between them. “As we had started to figure us out… And we had, compared to him only mildly been pressured and limited…”  
Sam tried to argue in Castiel’s place, still feeling a bit shaken within and still fully remembering that huge, glowing figure, those spread wings and burning icy fire all focused down on him, as he had turned to eye his attacker that night.

“You are aware that I can scent your fear right?” Dean stated calmly, watching from the other side of their room and for no reason fiddling with his clothing, probably folding and unfolding it for the sixth time.

“Dean I just…it wasn’t his fault…”  
Sam tried, but his voice sorry and hurt right now…, as he was showing nerves and his again, split want.

Finally Dean stopped in his doing and sighed before he turned walking to the bed where Sam was already resting.

“Listen man, I know you want to help him, you want to put him back together, to make him whole… I know you need too…”  
Dean soothed.  
“…and…I know ….it will ….be painful if you can’t….” The older Betas voice slowed down as he leaned over, reaching for his Mates face to have Sam face him, it.  
“You can not safe them all…”  
“You can not make it all go away…”  
“You can not protect the whole world…” 

Dean stated with slightly teary eyes.  
“Believe me we’ve tried…”  
“But Cass…. Sammy Cass is strong, he is an Alpha, an Angel, and there fore double the times better of than anyone else…”

“He knows nothing… “They” have taken that away from him, “They” have…” Sam argued, grabbing for the last straw…

“Sam, he is not you…, not us… His past was a shithole, yes…, no doubt, no argue about that….”  
“….but he can not stay.”  
The Betas voice dropped an octave as he set his last words, his scent, his features, his whole posture making sure that this wasn’t something to talk about, that this wasn’t an open argumentation, but that he had decided on that already.

Dean was willing to put up with Sam ignoring him for a while, he was willing to put up his mate denying him their bed even for months…, and even if Sam wouldn’t talk to him some time anymore…  
Dean was willing to accept it all…, as long as Sam was still there unharmed and alive…  
The Beta didn’t mind for what ever Sam would do to him, as long as he could still have him …, still be in his closeness, watch, sense and feel the most important person in his life.

It was one of the more easy sacrifices that Dean has had to commit to, in their kind of life.  
And letting the Angel go, was dangerous enough, not to kill him and have him go out there, was the kindest thing Dean felt able to do on the matter…, although it left him unsure still.

“…he had been so afraid….his eyes …full of panic…” Sam tried one last time as he was gently positioning himself in his mate’s arms, desperately needing that safety that reassurance right now.  
“…” Dean remained silent although nudging the slightly taller body a bit closer to himself.  
In his mind, he had an answer to that comment but one which he kept all to himself.

Because the Alpha’s own obvious pity, his own confusion and the fact that he had not reacted even being pushed and actively hurt…, it was the reason Dean had even considered letting Cass go and not to end him thoroughly.  
A decision that still could be revoked…

# ***

“WHAT THE….!” Dean stared in utter shock at the Alpha still sitting at the Center of that Devils trap on that single chair, but with his chains and solid bracelets gone all together, uselessly laying on the stone ground.

“I….it wasn’t intentionally…” Castiel hurried to apologize, folding himself to that small Creature Sam still felt pain when seeing. This image of the Angel above him not only having him left in fear but in awe as well.

“They fell of….i swear.” The deep voice promised, nothing but honesty and worry, apology and hope in his begging voice.

Dean kept silent, just staring at the evidence before he stepped aside a bit and ordered for the Alpha to get up.

\-------------------

The door again…, Castiel thought as he had walked up the stairs, with Dean blocking his way back down.  
The door again…, the Alpha thought nervously kneading his hands as he turned his look back to his Masters.

“You understand that this is to protect us all?” Dean questioned, making sure that the Alpha wouldn’t dare to make a wrong move right now.  
But Castiel slightly nodded, believing that he did understood.

“Cass…you….” Sam wanted to say that the Angel could return, wanted to him to know that there was a place for him to stay, to be…  
But actually the Hunter wasn’t sure right now.  
When Castiel would go through this door…..

Sam sighed, instead showing a weak smile that probably should have been encouraging.

“You have the Card, remember how it is used?” Dean wanted to know.  
And once again Castiel nodded at his master…, his look uncertain and pleading somehow.

It was ignored and finally the Alpha turned, his hand very carefully reaching for the handle he was completely focused on right now, remembering what this slight move had done to him the night before….

“CASS WAIT….!”

Dean suddenly called, making almost everyone else in that tense moment jump at it.

And hopefully the Angel turned, his eyes wide and open as he looked down in expectations.

“Here…!”  
Dean stated as he threw his leather necklace and the golden totem connected to it.

\----------------

For a moment Castiel looked at the rather heavy item in his hand, recalling how much joy his Master had have using it in order to see the wings spread out and to touch them, causing such incredible comfort and sensations all the times before.

Once more the blue eyes looked back down, only to see Dean’s hard features, his emotionless façade, leaving no doubt that this was something final…

The Angel, the Alpha clenched his hand around the presented item, nodding one last time before turned back at the metal door to stare it into the ground as he reached out for good to open it…

It was the first time Sam had to flinch…and grab for Dean for some kind of a reassuring connection.

It was as the door, seemingly way to loud, slammed shut that the younger Beta flinched again, realizing suddenly that Dean was numb, fixed at/to the Bunker-door and shivering in his stand…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope this is not the end yet. ^^!


	9. Chapter IX of Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve send Cas out…, and although there had been reasons, let’s check how they’re doing right now. ^^P  
Here we go again.  
As usual there is no Beta I am not….blablabla… You get the picture.  
If you’ve made it this far, THANK YOU, and…damn is there nothing better out there. ^^!  
…and of course, I hope you keep crossing your fingers till the end.  
Hope, as always that you get some distraction and a bit entertainment out of this...

Chapter IX of Aftermath

Dean grunted, slumping down in the library chair, not caring that he was still covered in blood and guts of some unknown origin.

This last one had been insane, absurd, problematic, a total disaster, to say it at least.  
But…in the end, they had survived…, more or less, Dean thought…looking over at his beloved younger Sibling.  
Judging by Sam’s exhaustion, their equally beaten up physics and the barely opened eyes…, this Case had been a close call, a damn close one.

Dean could barely move and he wasn’t sure if he actually should.  
“Sam…beer…?” He questioned, just because he had nothing else to say…  
But the younger Beta just frowned, not even opening his eyes as he was more interested in some potent painkiller right now.

# ***

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and soon a year had passed in which the Winchesters had returned to their normal ‘life’, if some would call it like that.  
They were always on the road, always in another Motel, working another Case…, always new, always the same...  
When they returned to the Bunker, it just didn’t feel the same…, it was somehow empty, not complete…

\----------------

“Dean! Have you seen the Bone encyclopedia?”  
Sam called from the Library doing his research for their next Tour.  
“Dean?... Come on, you took it for this stupid game…” Sam complained, as he didn’t got an answer, and recalling as his Brother had used one of the old, rare books for a drinking Game he had invented for himself…  
“DEan?” Sam repeated.

\----------------

“Hy Sweetheart…” Dean cooed, his lips curling up in a soft but seductive smile. Something he probably wasn’t aware about as he stepped closer to the pitch black and chromed Impala which the Beta loved more than himself, maybe even more than Sammy…, definitely more than Sammy, but…it was a close call…, Dean decided, nodding at his decision, and the smile returned as his hand gently caressed the elegant but heavy chassi.  
“Time for your Comfort Program Baby…” The Beta purred, finding his own relaxation and distraction in this kind of work. One of the few, helpful ways Dean could keep himself busy.

Slowly, checking from every angle the Hunter surrounded the Wagon before he crawled into the Front Seat, searching for one of his classic tapes that would fit the current mood that was somewhere between tired, heavy exhausting worry, and the do not wana give a shit. But that wasn’t so unusual.  
Dean started digging in his collection, before finally settling on the old fashioned Coverdale White Snake Album, not his favorite but the kinda fitting one for Baby’s ‘spa’ break.

“Let’s get you all polished up…” Dean rubbed his hands, getting ready for the most enjoyable part of the last few days.

The Leather seats in the black beauty were busted from their last hurried escape, the rubber mats on the ground were covered in dirt and blood, there was a cut on her steering wheel and some ugly dents in her bumpers…, one of her lights had been smashed and it was painful to see the whole damage the last case had done to the only constant Female Figure in the Winchesters life.

But Dean knew he could, would fix that, it wasn’t a first and for damn sure wouldn’t be the last time he’d to do it…

# ***

They ate together, they trained together, they slept together, they went on a hunt…, and then…it all got repeated.

None of them talked about what they were secretly looking for whenever some unusual case came up. None of them mentioned the name of a certain Alpha whose presences was still somehow haunting the Bunker.  
But it wasn’t helping that the last Nest Castiel had build in the Winchesters Home was still set up in the garage, between the antique cars…

It was the thing Dean was staring at for few long minutes now…, not even realizing that Sam had entered the Car park as well.

“Hey…” The younger Hunter announced his appearance and Dean finally turned away from that meanwhile slightly changed Alpha construction.  
It was still holding up, but had become a bit dusty and the used items and fabrics had ended up a little bit pale in color.

Dean sighed, cleaning his hands on the polishing cloth before throwing it on that small metal table he used to lay out his mechanical tools.  
Baby was back to ok and even the small paint scratches Dean had taken care off.

“You ok?” Sam questioned, already knowing the Answer, because knowing his Brother and Mate way to well…, but he was asking never the less.

“Yeah I’m good…” Dean stated all too easy and all to fast before getting up from where he had leaned against his beloved Car.  
“Could take some burger though!” The Hunter added as if nothing was wrong, putting back on that mask, that façade of easiness that had become the Beta’s second skin over all those years.  
Sam ignored it, although of course he was seeing through it all.

“Wanna eat out or should I get stuff…?” The younger One offered, while simply following Dean back to their living rooms, taking off the garage lights on the way…

“I put something together…” Dean stated casually, not really in the mood for anything else.

\----------------

“You know…we can try finding something…” Sam finally had to bring the forbidden matter back to the table. He was just fed up with the heavy silence and the “Ghost” of Castiel, who, against all their efforts, was still ‘haunting’ the Bunker. And not only in that unkept Nest left in the garage.

Sam expected Dean to snap and command him to shut up, like he had done a few times already. Sam prepared himself for some insults, a bad joke, or any kind of angry confrontation.  
None of which happened though, instead Dean just stared down on his Burger, or the combination of pork bark, burrito bread and barbeque sauce Dean was calling a Burger for the illusion.  
And it didn’t take Sam long for identify and read that guilty expression on his Brother’s face.

“…you…did have an eye on him…” The younger Beta stated with sudden dawning understanding.  
He could have made a bit issue out of it but Sam was way to curious himself to even care.

“So…what did you get?”  
He questioned instead, to get a Report on the Alpha’s, the Angel’s doing.

\----------------

“That’s all I got.” Dean admitted, turning his Laptop for Sam to see for himself.  
“Nothing specific about Cass…, but figured the burned down breeding/puppy mills could be his doing.”

Sam frowned at these newly information, because although it had urged him to check on the Alpha himself, he had not, rather unsure on how to pursue the whole situation and the fact that he was actually missing the Alpha around. Not to mention that Sam wanted to respect his Brother and Mates decision to never bring Cass up again after the stunt he had pulled before Dean had more or less kicked him out.

The dark blond Beta had been on edge for quite a while afterwards, pacing and boiling beneath the surface of his less pleasant personality.  
Dean had actively herded Sam after the ‘incident’ for about a week, had made sure to keep him close at any moment and insisted on claiming the younger one back to make sure his ‘ownership’ stayed still strong.  
Dean didn’t take it easy when being betrayed and there was no worse betrayal than someone he had trusted, going for Sam and kind harming him.

But it hadn’t been easy for Sam either, who had been worried to worsen the situation just by bringing up the Alpha, and asking questions, although he had been so very desperate to do just that.

The tall dark haired was still trying to make sense of what had happened and why the Alpha had attacked him so unexpected. The bruised cuts were long gone but sometimes Sam felt like those small punctures were still there, itching and slightly throbbing.  
Lifting his hand and touching that space on his neck had become a newly habit and moving pattern in the younger Beta’s palette, and even though Dean seemed to have realized that as well, at least he wasn’t commenting on it.

“You think he is fine…?” Sam wondered, reading through the Articles about busted and utterly destroyed breeding mills, and the few Omegas that had been found there. And while the poor child names or information weren’t given, the Texts did talk about their or some Witness Reports.  
Apparently there always had been some kind of unexpected raid…, there was talk about dozens of attackers, but more important for someone knowing what to look for, were the Details of glowing blue light and something, someone crashing the doors and just walking in…, lifting, throwing and killing some of the Men who had been there, while just knocking out others.

“I’ve checked…” Dean stated, seeing his Brother’s eyes widen in worry and shock.  
“Been Creatures…, the one that ended up dead…, at least from the bit I found about them. And had some Hunters look it up a bit closer for a few of the dead guys…”  
“No Humans have been harmed…., so far.” Dean added, a slight note of insecurity in his voice though.

“You….uhn…you think he snapped or something…?” Sam questioned, although knowing that Dean probably would not know that, asking for it never the less.  
Sam knew he should have been angry that his big Brother had hide his doing so perfectly well, but on the opposite, the Beta felt glad, thankful even that Dean had not given up on Cass completely. Because for a long while after the Alpha had been gone, it had seriously looked like it.

“…don’t know…, hope not…but…” Dean stated subdued taking back the Computer Sam was pushing over again.

“…I know that….” Sam started carefully, not sure how Dean would take what the younger Hunter wanted, needed to say…  
It’s been a year, and the Alpha’s existence had not just vanished, the memory of him not just left them, or at least faded, even slightly…  
And Sam had seen his Brother sitting in the garage, not only today, staring at this ‘nest’ as if expecting the Alpha to suddenly from beneath the blankets he had apparently used for a coverage of sorts.  
Dean had sit there for hours and just stared down this construction while supposedly working on Baby.

And Sam knew he wasn’t any better. He had experienced odd flashbacks, just seeing the Angel turning a corner and looking up in surprise as if interrupting the Beta just walking.  
And even at those Hallucinations, Sam had smiled with a gentle affection until the Alpha’s form had just disappeared again and the Hall had been empty.  
He might sugar code what had happened, because Castiel had attacked him and he had injured him as well, and although it hadn’t been anything serious or bad…, the fact still remained.

Never the less, whenever Sam looked back, there wasn’t that feeling of insecurity or frustration. What the Beta did remember though, was the Alpha’s constant curiosity, his urge for life and knowledge, the open minded interest and eagerness to learn…and the pure and honest adoration he had shown, not only towards Dean…  
And Sam actually missed this unconditioned affection, that had been given by an Alpha, an ANGel…, more than anything else.

And much to his own irritation, Sam didn’t even mind if having Cass back would be strained and wary between them in the end, as long as they could have him back…

“…yeah…me too.” Dean stated out of the blue without Sam having even given his thoughts.

“…I…uhm…I have kept that….this yellow pillow…the small one.” Sam mentioned subdued, now that they were on it and about to get clean somehow.

And Dean actually lifted a brow. “This ugly thing from the ‘nursery’?” Dean wondered, knowing about the most spooky archive they had found at the bunker to be pretty darn dirty place.  
“He had put it in the nest at the floor, …the one he had put up between our rooms…” Sam stated in a mix of apology and melancholic look back.  
At least that was what the younger Beta’s scent was giving right now, hitting Dean full frontal and leaving the older Winchester to groan pitifully over his, their loss.

A bit hesitant and not able to look up at his Mate and ‘little’ Brother Dean fumbled in his Jeans and slowly pulled out a piece of fabric that looked like a sock…, and left Sam to frown in surprise and confusion.

“Its…, was one of yours…, and he had put it to the nest in our room…”  
Dean explained, slightly blushing and trying to hide as best as he could.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
